Immortal, Together Forever
by PurpleRageMonster
Summary: The God And The Mortal sequel - don't have to read but is advised. Loki is kidnapped on the night of his engagement leaving a distraught family, when Loki finally comes home, he is not the same. And as a new threat rises strengths are tested, new alliances formed, trust gained and lost and lives changed... but what of the wedding? Read and find out :P I do not own the avengers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N whoop whoop! first chapter to the sequel of ****_'The God And The Mortal.'_**** and i thank all those who followed and favourited it and I hope you like this one :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers **

* * *

Tony was anxious. No, he was freaking the hell out. After they had realised Loki had been kidnapped they had done everything they could, searched everywhere and now they scheduled a meeting the next week. Not like Tony had slept any those past nights because most of the time he spent crying and when he tried to sleep it was plagued with nightmares from that night.

So here he sat in a huge conference room in Odin's house waiting for the meeting to begin. Thor and his friends and the avengers and x-men were all there too. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife and no one knew what to say, so they didn't say a thing at all. Silence was best right, it spoke a million words. All the things they didn't want to say, how scared they were, how much they miss Loki, how close they'd gotten, how angry they were...

Odin walked in with Frigga by his side and you could see how tired they were, Odin hid it better but Frigga didn't bother. Her eyes were red with bags under them and she lacked her usual grace when she walked and sat down.

For a while everyone just sat there looking around, some with glazed looks and some with painful ones. What would they do? How would they even get him back? Who did this and more importantly was he alive?

Tony didn't know how to explain it but he felt an intense pain in his chest, not like sadness or grief but actual physical pain knowing that Loki was gone, far from him but he also had the feeling that he was still alive. He could just somehow tell but he wasn't sure. Whatever this tightness in his chest was, it didn't matter. Not when Loki was probably in pain a million times worse.

Everyone was now looking at Tony with the most pitying looks you could imagine and he didn't want them. Not again. Tony hadn't noticed that he had been gripping the table tight until he felt his knuckles start to bleed and he pulled his hands back.

"stop." Tony said with a raspy voice from all the crying and shouting. "I don't want or need your pity." Tony said and everyone turned away, occupying their thoughts with something else, but no one could really think of anything else besides the obvious.

"We have searched the whole of Asgard and are not able to locate him. Which leads us to believe that this was no ordinary kidnapping, someone powerful did this and was able to leave Asgard." Odin announced tired of the silence

"So why not ask that Heimdall guy to do something?" Clint asked

"Heimdall was attacked and is still recovering from injuries so he will be no help." Thor explained

"This means that the person went through the bifrost of course and was powerful enough to injure Heimdall." Odin added

"So what are we going to do?" Steve asked

"We do not know." Thor said

"Can't you like see everything?" Raven asked Odin

"I can but to see past a certain blocking spell that is obviously being used I need to know exactly which realm to search so I can do it properly." Odin explained

"So you can't do anything." Bruce said and the room was silent again

"Are you fucking serious!" Tony burst out because he couldn't hold it in anymore and everyone stared at him in shock. "So you're basically saying that out of all you _'amazing'_ gods none of you can outsmart one little kidnapper!? You guys are soooo fucking smart aren't you! And you, the all-father can't even do it? Aren't you meant to be the most powerful god or is it just brute strength? Unbelievable!" Tony threw his hands in the air completely pissed off

"You should calm down man of iron." Thor suggested

"No, you do not tell me what to do. Big brother over here is just loitering around not even caring that his little brother that he spent forever trying to convince that he was loved and cared for isn't even searching for him or trying other things!? You are all so full of it, you say you're the best and yet you're all so stupid! Was Loki the only smart one here!?" Tony said and everyone.

"Now he's gone and you're just not gonna do anything. You know for someone who says they love him you sure are doing a lot to try get him back hey, showing your insane love and care by waiting and letting him be tortured or even DEAD! You're just gonna abandon him and use your petty little excuses, no wonder he found it hard to believe you actually loved him. I bet that if Thor was taken you'd be doing anything and everything to try find him wouldn't you!? And now that it's Loki you do nothing! Even though you say you've seen your mistakes and want to change, you're still the same man who ignored your son! Who doesn't ca—"

"Enough!" Odin boomed and scared everyone into silence even Tony.

"You have no right to say such. You may be my son's mate and he may love you but you have no right to judge me or my family. You're just the insignificant other; he will be done with you within a few months at most a few years." Odin said low and threateningly but Tony was so furious it didn't even affect him.

Tony started laughing to himself and everyone thought he had gone mad.

"And yet he died to save me! That says something doesn't it and I've got immortality! Courtesy of you! So I don't think he'll be leaving me anytime soon. Tell me, when was the last time he said he loved you? At least I don't lie to him and treat him second best!" Tony replied only angering Odin more.

"Anthony, stop." Thor warned

"I told you not to call me that! Only Loki gets to!" Tony shouted back

"I think you need to leave." Odin said still angry

"Oh you're gonna chase me away just like you did to Loki? Oh great All-father, go ahead, do it. I'd rather go and find Loki by myself. At least I'll be trying to help him and not just sitting on my high throne thinking I'm better than everyone and treating the perfect golden boy with gifts instead of searching for the son – who honestly is better than all of you – that you supposedly love and who continuously tried to please you. You don't realise that you need Loki and that he doesn't need you. He makes this place smart, all you guys can do is beat the shit out of people." Tony replied not caring anymore.

"Mortal. Know your place, you may be new but know that you should address me with respect. You have no right to judge. You are just a play thing that my son shall get bored of eventually; don't even think that he will stay with you. You just intrigue him with your wit and words but you will never be family to him. You may think it love but that passes, your mortal love is nothing compared to the love of this family. So you be quiet!" Odin raised his voice making everyone wince.

"The love of this family? the love that drove him to insanity, made him evil, made him let go and fall into that dark abyss where everything bad happened to him? Such great love this is." Tony snarled

"Don't you dare speak of such like that. You know nothing of our family affairs. Just because he may have told you a bit doesn't mean he actually trusts you. You will never understand this, your pathetic relationship will be over soon." Odin replied

"Says the man who said I was perfect for his son and that he had never been happier than when he found out his son was in love? The man who gave me immortality because of how much his son loved me..." Tony replied with a feral smirk

"Clearly a lapse in judgement yes. Once my son comes to his senses and sees just how pathetic and disrespectful you are he shall leave you and you will be left with forever to grieve the loss of him." Odin replied and Tony chuckled seeing how Odin felt now.

"That's what happened to you isn't it?" Tony said shocking everyone even more.

"He saw how pathetic and weak you were. How disrespectful you were, how much better you thought yourself for getting him as your little trophy. He saw you in a new and darker light, the part you try to hide, he saw through all of it didn't he? And then he left you, disowned you and now you know that no matter what you do you will never get him back, he will never love you like he did before, you may try but he knows he's more powerful than you, he saw through your lies and became his own person. No longer your little boy but stronger, better, smarter, wiser, older and you're afraid that now he's smart enough to know that he doesn't need you and you know you've lost him forever." Tony said and he could literally see Odin's heart break.

"Be quiet! You just close that mouth of yours, you are just the mate. Don't think you understand anything, forget all your silly theories. He will be done with you soon enough and you will be irrelevant." Odin said but not as firm because the mortal had figured him out, figured it all out and he couldn't stand it.

"You don't know shit about us! You don't get it do you, Loki got over trying to be daddy's perfect boy and he moved on and got something better than your pathetic excuse for love, it's not some little thing, it's called love. True love. It physically hurts not having him here, that's more than some little fling! You don't like it do you? That he's got someone who understands him now...he doesn't need you anymore! All he ever wanted was your love and you never gave it, so how about you try and be a good father for once and save him. Maybe then he may be willing to try and forgive you, god knows why but he still cares just an ounce. And all this shit you're putting up about being closer to him than me is ridiculous and we all know it." Tony said as he tried to calm down.

"You do not tell me what I should do. You think I do not love my own son!? You may think you understand my son but you don't, like I said you are just the mortal play thing or new infatuation." Odin said and honestly it was like the man was a broken record, he needed to get over himself and Tony was getting pissed. This man was so thick, couldn't see love if it kissed him full on the mouth.

"Just the boyfriend? Just love? Your son shared more with me than he ever did with you all, he told me everything, trusts me and loves me, understands me. And I'm sick of your repeating of your shit because for your fucking information Your most awesome highness... I'm not just his petty little mortal infatuation, we're fucking ENGAGED!" Tony said and everyone froze in shock, still not daring to speak or interrupt.

He couldn't take it anymore so he marched straight past Odin – not giving the man a second look but feeling satisfied by the look he saw on the man's face before – and Thor towards the door and muttered a silent sorry to frigga before storming out and running away, running to anywhere where he would get silence and not feel like he was suffocating.

Tony ran and found himself sitting on the edge of the once broken bifrost, the place where Loki had fallen and fallen until he landed in the hands of Thanos. Below him was an empty abyss, full of darkness and a few stars. It was scary but beautiful all the same.

Tony tried to calm down and relax but he just couldn't. This was the second time Loki had been taken away from him. And this time he could be anywhere and could be alive or dead, he knew nothing. He needed Loki; he was like the air he breathed. How he would survive without the man that he had always been intrigued by and came to love completely, Tony did not know.

Why did the world hate him, whenever he had something good in his life it was taken away none too nicely. As soon as he is happy and Loki is his forever he gets taken away from him.

Tony thought over what he'd said and realised maybe he had been a bit blunt but fuck them, they didn't understand. Sure they loved him and cared but they didn't understand, Loki was his everything and they were saying that they could do nothing. They were saying they had to wait and it was hopeless, Bullshit!

And Odin was just a heartbroken bastard who didn't want to accept the fact that Loki was better now without him, that he loved Tony more than he ever loved him.

During Tony's thoughts he didn't notice the footsteps coming behind him and was so startled when he saw a figure sitting down next to him that he almost fell off the edge of the bifrost. Oops, that wouldn't have been fun.

"What the hell man? Way to scare a dude!" Tony said as he calmed his rapid heartbeat.

"Sorry, not my fault you were lost in lala land." Clint replied and honestly he was the last person he expected to be here. He thought they would've sent pepper or Charles or Bruce maybe but Clint?

"What you here for, you can't really be the one they sent to calm me down and make me understand the situation because that is just stupid." Tony said as he looked to Clint.

"Actually I volunteered and I haven't really seen this view yet so here I am." Clint said as he swung his legs back and forth

"great." Tony said sarcastically ignoring Clint and looking out into nothingness.

"It's not much of a pretty view, kind of scary really." Clint said after some silence and Tony sighed knowing he was going to have to talk eventually.

"Yeah, and Loki had to fall down there for who knows how long. He said it felt like a thousand lifetimes but he did it because he couldn't take it anymore, seeing the disappointment in his father's – eyes even though I don't get why Loki would care what that man thought – ,Falling and possibly dying was better than always being second best and looked down on." Tony said and Clint nodded

"He told you a lot didn't he?" Clint asked

"Yeah, it wasn't always light and pleasant pillow talk." Tony replied

"I'm realising that now, don't listen to Odin man that guy's a prick and I see why Loki and him don't get along." Clint said

"Yeah..." Tony breathed out

"Seriously man, I hated the man but after he got with you he changed. He was so much more fun and I actually like who he is now. I mean the way he looked at you, it was as if he would do anything and everything to be with you, he even put up with me and us all just for you. He really loves you and Odin is too jealous to see it." Clint went on

"Yeah..." Tony said not really in the mood to talk about it and Clint must've sensed it so he changed the subject.

"So when did you do it?" Clint asked not needing to elaborate more.

"The night he got kidnapped. After our little dance at the feast when we walked to the gardens, Loki's favourite spot." Tony answered smiling at how happy they were that night.

"Damn, that must suck." Clint said, always the eloquent one.

"Oh Clint you have such a way with words." Tony said as he lay down to look up at the stars that looked much more beautiful and brighter in Asgard than earth.

"I know you don't think anyone understands." And here comes the emotional talk and crap.

"And no one probably does cause none of us really have that relationship going on. But I can kind of relate, I know what it's like to have someone you care for kidnapped and not know where they are. To feel like there's no hope." Tony raised an eyebrow at him asking for further explanation.

"Well, Natasha was on a mission and things went bad so bad that even she couldn't get out of it. She was captured by her father and tortured and S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't even find her, I was really pissed and felt sad inside and alone and lashed out at people who were trying to help because hey, no one understands right. Eventually I lost it and went out on my own, looked for clues and whatnot then one day I figured out where she was and took down the whole place in anger until I found her. She was all bloodied and bruised but I had never been so relieved to see anyone ever. No one gets it until they get put into the situation." Clint explained and Tony nodded in understanding, maybe Clint could understand him.

"Yeah, that's lovely but Loki could be on any realm and I can't just go Rambo on every realm." Tony said

"Not what I meant but you should just calm down a bit, I know it's not what you want to hear, but everyone really is trying and lashing out isn't going to help with the process." Clint said and Tony didn't bother reply even though he knew Clint was right but he just had too much anger and stuff and he wanted to kill someone or something.

"okay whatever, I'm not sorry I said that shit cause it was all true but I'm sorry I was so blunt about it but none of you understand it at all...you just don't get it, especially Odin. I haven't been in love before but this, this is different. I need him more than anything else and I care about him more than I care about myself Clint! That's big! You just don't understand it. " Tony settled on saying as he stared into space.

"I know, you guys are different." Clint said and they slipped into silence again, this time more comfortable but still with the underlying tension.

"Did he say yes?" Clint asked after a while and Tony smiled

"Yeah, he did." Tony said

"Well, Loki keeps his promises and he escaped death for you. He'll come back to you." Clint assured and Tony felt that maybe he could believe the man.

* * *

**Yay! please review :D**

**Oh and just a random question, which do you think loki would be better suited to be : a doctor or a musician? please PM me or put the answer in the review box :)**


	2. Captured

**A/N oh my gosh guys! sorry i haven't updated this story in a while I'm usually more frequent in updates but anyways this chapter was hard to write but i really hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a dark cell with stone walls, spider webs everywhere, the sound of trickling water filling the air along with the whispers of the breeze just getting in through the only small window in the room which provided just enough light for you to see the once tall and mighty body of a strong god of mischief now turned into a small and weak body that would not be worthy of even the weakest of mortals.

The god looked beat up, only wearing his slacks from the night of his capture, showing his toned chest and once powerful arms. He hung from chains, his head bowed down, blood-covered hair splayed all over his face in a ghastly fashion, hooked into the walls which only worsened the condition of his joints and muscles; his face was covered in gashes, cuts and bruises that ruined his once perfect face. His chest looked scarred and burnt, it's once pale white colour now an ugly green and purple making him look revolting. This was not the god he had come to be, this one was weak and powerless, sad, gone...or so she thought.

* * *

Loki slowly woke up from his latest restless sleep plagued with nightmares of every kind. He tried to stretch his aching muscles and limbs but slumped back and held in a whimper of pain as he remembered that yes, this was real and he was still in this pathetic hole that he had been taken to by that witch Amora and her slave creep Skurge.

Loki warily opened his eyes to search his surroundings for any trace of his captors but when he found none he became fully awake and looked around his new room. There hadn't been light ever since he had been put in but now he could survey the area and at least get an indication of where he was. The room was dark, the only source of light being the moonlight coming from the window.

There was blood on the floors, his own he guessed, the cell only had one door which from observation Loki could see could only be opened from the outside, there were bugs and flies and little creatures of every kind along with some rats scurrying around the cell. 'How lovely, a room fit for a prince!' Loki thought bitterly as he saw what looked like 'home sweet home' painted on the wall in front of him with what he figured was also his own blood.

Loki could hear nothing but the sound of water dripping from somewhere nearby and he was immediately reminded of how thirsty he was. The water was literally mocking him, its obvious purpose. But he could survive centuries without nourishment, this would be nothing. Other than that, everything was silent and still as if time had stopped and he didn't even know if it had been an eternity or a few days that he'd been here. The work of magic.

Loki was not stupid enough to believe he would be alone for long so he didn't dwell on stupid thoughts such as what spell it was or anything that pointless, he needed to gain as much knowledge about his current situation as he could. He also wasn't so stupid as not to notice how his magic had been drained somewhat and he knew it was the chains Amora had put on him. Made by the dwarves of course. They were obviously meant to seal his magic from him but she underestimated his power, like always, he could still hold up his Aesar appearance with ease and heal his injuries slowly but not much and honestly Loki was disgusted in his appearance.

The woman thought she could break him but she knew nothing of the pain he could handle, he had been through much worse at the hands of those he loved even. All the physical pain in the world would never compare to the emotional and mental pain he had felt before. He would endure this and when he was free he would most definitely make her pay dearly with her life. Show her true pain, that will rot and burn her from the inside then stop and when she doesn't see it coming it will eat her up. Yes...she will scream and beg him because no one messed with the god of mischief especially on such a night...

Oh god! Anthony! He truly hoped that the man was okay, not worrying too much but if Loki knew the man as well as he did he knew he probably was and that would not make anything better. He was probably searching for him, not sleeping, snapping at everyone who tried to help. Part of Loki was happy to know someone cared but a part of him was sad; he didn't want Anthony to stress on his behalf.

Loki knew that he would not escape anytime soon but he hoped to god he did because he didn't know if he could survive a century without his beloved. Would he wait for him? No that was not acceptable; Anthony and his friends would find him.

And Amora had made it too easy for them; she had taken him to Midgard of all places where Anthony had all his technology, where he could be tracked. Even with all her spells and magic, she would not be able to conceal them from the science of this realm. Maybe the All-father's magic but not the science then he would make her pay...

Loki tried not to think of his current situation much, he focused on the good things mainly Anthony hoping he'd see the man again soon. As soon as Loki thought of Anthony he felt an intense tightness in his chest as if Mjonir was being pounded continuously into his chest...not very pleasant. He tried very hard to search for the source of his pain but could find nothing in the darkness nor could he feel it physically. Then just as soon, he was attacked by several powerful emotions of loss, sadness, grief, anger, pain, frustration, determination... whose were these and what was going on. Was this some type of trickery or spell Amora had placed on him?

_'Come back to me Loki.'_ Loki heard as an echo in his head and the voice was so familiar...Anthony?

"Anthony where are you?" Loki asked into the nothingness

"Anthony?" Loki asked again but got nothing in return, had Amora done this? Had she figured put his one weakness? Or was he already going crazy...no he couldn't be, could he?

As much as Loki tried to figure this out and locate the source of these feelings both physical and emotional he just couldn't. Could this be...? No, it couldn't be they can't have... Or could they? No that was ridiculous.

Eventually Loki stopped trying to figure it out, all that required energy that Loki needed to store because thinking of that was pointless. He had a more important problem to deal with right now.

He was trapped in an enchanted midgardian cell with a psycho idiot girl who blamed him for all her problems though some of it was his fault, she was still crazy. But for some reason even though he had been kidnapped the night of his engagement, taken and tortured, been through so many bad things, was in pain and didn't see any way out, he still had hope.

He still hoped to be rescued. He still believed Anthony and his family would save him. Still believed that things could be worse, still believed that he would make it. And for once he let that emotion stay and he wouldn't let Amora or anything she did crush any of that because for once sentiment may be a good thing, it may very well keep him alive and going.

And anyways, how hard could it be? Surviving even more torture? And maybe he'd even have some fun with his captors...He was the god of mischief after all.

* * *

**So there was the second chapter please tell me what you thought. the more reviews the faster i update and i'll write more chapters but anyways you guys are awesome so thanks :D until the next chapter :P**


	3. Soulmates

**A/N oh look here! it's another chapter! surprise! :D**

* * *

Loki woke slowly regaining consciousness again after yet another _'little chat'_ with Amora and Skurge. He really did hate that little attention seeking whore, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of crying or yelling in pain so he took the torture in like a man and didn't speak or respond unless it was a snarky remark which he knew would just piss amora off even more, eventually after too much trauma to his disgustingly fragile body he would fall unconscious and be met with dreams of Tony but not all good, some nightmares where much worse things than reality would happen to both him and tony. He hated this but he would endure it until it was over, this was bad but not the worst and he would eventually get his revenge. Of that he was sure.

He opened his eyes just a bit to see where Amora was because he could sense her presence, she was like an annoying bug or child that you just couldn't get rid of or she was like a bad rash and he wanted the ointment now, he just hoped she would torture him already, the one thing worse than being tortured by her was her infuriatingly annoying voice! She stood right in front of him with that cruel and evil smile on her face, Loki wanted to laugh right then at the fact that this woman thought that she could scare him – a god! Much less the god of mischief, trickery, fire... – How ridiculous.

"Morning sweetheart." Amora said making Loki roll his eyes.

"Is it? Can't really tell with the pathetic spell you put on this place." Loki bit back

"You like it? It was created by the best." Amora said

"Oh, I don't remember making this spell." Loki retorted and got annoyed when she didn't just leave but continued on.

"You always were funny." Amora commented with a slightly deranged giggle. Oh great he was dealing with another psycho...

"Yes, many thought so too." Loki replied "now can this be done, listening to your voice is torture in itself." Loki said nonchalantly.

"I'm hurt darling." Amora feigned pain but the look in her eyes told Loki that she was having... fun? Well he'd have to change that wouldn't he?

"Good." Loki replied shortly "where is that minion of yours hmm? He leave you too?" Loki smirked

"Skurge is busy and you'd do well to remember that your brother once found me quite appealing." Amora said trying to keep in her anger, Loki knew that this was her one sore spot and he just loved to poke it.

"He was always a fool wasn't he? Glad he found that mortal that gave him sense, at least she made him smart enough to leave you, can't say the same for Skurge." Loki replied smirking as he saw Amora get angrier. "Always the loner."

"Says you, the one who got dumped by a mortal." Amora hissed and Loki was confused for a moment, there was only one time that Tony had kind of broken up with him...oh...

"I see it finally dawned on you." Amora smiled at him, that happy gleam back in her eyes, thinking she had won but she was very wrong. And Loki just couldn't wait to burst her little bubble of happiness.

"Amy, very clever I must admit but a failed attempt anyway. The mortal did not leave me." Loki said and Amora narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"You see there's this thing called love..." Loki smirked as he addressed her as if she were a child. "But of course you've never experienced that now have you?"

"That stupid mortal loves you!?" Amora screamed outraged and oh now Loki was having some fun.

"That so hard to believe? I am very charming, strong, beautiful, smart, powerful… humble." Loki remarked.

"And yet I've got you captured here." Amora said with a smile plastered onto her face.

"Not for long cupcake, I'll be sure to tell Thor you said hi when I escape and kick your ass." Loki added just for good measure and really, tony seemed to be rubbing off on him quite a lot.

"You think you will escape. You really are crazy." She said, now wasn't that just the pot calling the kettle black.

"Oh no, I think we're talking about you now. I'm glad Thor saw sense just in time becaue your crazy is real bad. It may even be contagious." Loki said and he was sounding very much like a mortal with his ever eloquent English.

"You took him away from me!" Amora screamed at Loki as she slapped him across the face. Not having any affect on Loki.

"Oh no darling, you did that yourself. Maybe if you weren't so mean and cruel you could get a man. Your body isn't that bad, your hair could use a better conditioner but on the plus side I hear green eyes are extremely sexy. I make it work of course but I'm not sure about you, maybe if we were to…but not that would cause mighty trouble…but how about…no, you're just unfixable. I'm so sorry, maybe the thing mortals call surgery could help? Like the switching of brains or something, or I could use a spell! Oh but I'm bound here, what a horrible shame. I'm sure you'll find a disgraceful creature one day that will fit your liking." Loki went on getting bored.

"Stop your pointless ramblings!" She snapped and Loki smirked

"Oh I guess Anthony is rubbing off on me. Actually he rubs me in more than one way if you get what I mean." Loki said with a very unloki like waggle of the eyebrows but hey he was in a flipping dungeon/cell. He could do whatever he liked.

"How crude, you even sound mortal." Amora said revolted

"I could make you sound like the mortals if you like. They all end up screaming my name eventually..." Loki teased and burst out laughing at the completely shocked look on her face. Maybe he was going crazy…

"Oh don't even kid yourself witch. I would never even contemplate bedding you. All offence but I don't do delusional homicidal ugly crazy psychopaths. Maybe a bit crazy or a bit delusional but just not you. " Loki said and that was ironic because that was what people used to call him and was rewarded with another slap across his cheek. Okay, now he was back to sanity.

"Finally, I've grown tired of listening to that screeching you call your voice and though my voice is beautiful I'd rather be tortured now because even my beauty barely covers up your batshit crazy bitchiness. So long as I don't see your face, that…thing is torture enough." Loki said only angering Amora more. Yes, this was very fun. Why hadn't he done this earlier. This would have entertained him very much.

"You think you're funny and strong now but you just wait for it. I will make you feel my pain and anger. I will make you cry, hurt, scream and wish to be dead. You will call for your daughter, beg her to take you when I'm done with you." Amora threatened "your insides will burn, I will destroy that mind you love so much, make you feel emotions tenfold. I will destroy you from the inside out and close that mouth you favour so much. You will be nothing when I'm done." Amora said as she scratched Loki's cheek letting blood flow from the wounds and watching with a satisfied smirk.

"Try me." Loki challenged sounding much more like the princely god who had endured many centuries of endless pain now as he returned Amora's smirk with one of his own and a death glare that could kill thousands of men and women. "And while you're at it, please cut off my ears too." Loki added just to piss her off.

Amora got even angrier and punched Loki right in the gut only getting a cough out of the man. She grabbed her blade and slowly ran it down Loki's cheek then slicing it across his bare stomach several times creating several scratches.

"Is that all you've got sweetheart?" Loki teased not caring about his bleeding wounds, his little bit of magic would fix that later.

"Not by a long shot." Then all of a sudden Loki felt his flesh burning and was electrocuted through his entire body, it stopped for a moment but he couldn't regain his strength as Amora's blade dug into his abdomen, causing him great pain. This he had not seen coming. Maybe angering her this much wasn't the best of ideas...

Loki would've doubled over if not for the chains holding him upright. He held his tongue because no he wouldn't scream, she wouldn't get the satisfaction. He had never liked electricity of any form whether it be lightning or magic, it all sucked but he would endure this nonsense and hope that his rescue would come soon. Tony would come.

"Ahahaha, that tickled." Loki mocked only fuelling Amora's anger even though he knew that would only make his situation worse.

She snarled as she stabbed him and upped the electricity burning his insides so much that his veins popped out and his body thrashed around unnaturally in its trapped confines as he did his best not to let out a scream and the last thing he remembered was Amora's face looking over him with that stupid evil grin plastered on her face.

One last thought crossed his mind hoping someone would hear him before he passed out.

_'It's Amora.'_

* * *

Tony had calmed down a bit, after several hours of breathing deeply and all that useless shit along with lots and lots of calming baths.And Clint had managed to coerce him into coming back for another stupid meeting. Tony really didn't see the point in going to a meeting where all they'd say is that they can't find Loki or how they're trying, it was fucking pointless and it made them lose faith and hope which was what they needed right then.

He now sat in his same seat in the conference room with everyone else. He looked to Odin who stood by Frigga looking extremely royal, he still hadn't apologised and he didn't plan to. He was stubborn like that.

Tony sat there staring into space as he tried to ignore the pain in his chest. It had started when Loki had been kidnapped and it hadn't gotten any better. In fact it could be worse. Should he get help? Was it his arc reactor? No, it was deeper than that...

Odin was droning on about some nonsense about how they could get Loki back but saying it was unlikely and he was saying all they didn't know and how they were kind of stuck right now with nothing to do and Tony really didn't want to listen to it so he thought about loki, was he hoping? Did he have faith in them? Was he hurt?...

Then it happened.

**"Gaghhhh!" **

All of a sudden Tony clutched his abdomen with a loud cry and fell out his chair collapsing in a heap as he felt his body burn with a great fire and his stomach clench in pain. He started to convulse and shake and twist in all different directions as the pain spread throughout his whole body but leaving no physical traces of it ever happening. What the hell was going on?

_'It's Amora'_ the words echoed through his mind repeatedly when the pain subsided and he lost consciousness.

Tony finally opened his eyes and saw that everyone in the room had gathered around him and he now lay in...Frigga's arms. When had that happened? Tony tried to calm down and get his thoughts in order as everyone continued to stare at him with worried looks and Frigga whispered comforting words about how it was okay. What was okay? Seriously what the hell had just happened?

"Owww..." Tony managed to choke out as his body recovered from the attack or something.

"Are you alright Tony?" Frigga asked and Tony found that her words comforted him even though it was just a concerned question. Magic maybe?

"Ghmmm, ya just a little bit of pain." Tony said after he had regained his strength

"Little bit? You were practically screaming in pain on the floor for twenty minutes. You scared the hell out of us." Pepper said and Tony was shocked, twenty minutes?

"Tell me everything." Frigga said firmly but kindly at the same time and Tony felt obliged to.

"Well uh, ever since Loki was taken I've felt constant pain—"

"And you thought it was a great idea not to tell us?" Steve asked slightly annoyed, why did Tony have to be so reckless.

"I think finding Loki is more important." Tony said

"Well you won't be much help finding Loki if you're constantly in pain." Steve argued

"I was fine until now; there was no need to tell you. I was going to tell you when Loki was back." Tony bit back getting annoyed

"Well it wouldn't have mattered then if you were dead then would it? Imagine being dead when Loki came back Tony. You can't just keep this stuff from us." Steve said seriously and Tony felt slightly guilty now, what if he was dead when Loki came back. That would break his heart, he would be broken. What if this pain killed him?

"Okay." Tony submitted

"Now tell me more." Frigga cut in before more could be said.

" Like I was saying, the pain wasn't that bad but just now it felt like I was being electrocuted and someone had stabbed my stomach and twisted the blade but that hadn't happened and then I heard something in my head..." Tony said and Frigga seemed to have an idea what was going on but everyone else was confused.

"You know what's going on don't you?" Tony asked as he moved out of Frigga's arms

"Indeed I do." Frigga said in a calm and neutral tone.

"What is it?" Tony asked calmly and everyone else in the room listened carefully, all worried for Tony and curious about what had happened.

"You and my son's souls and fate's are bound together." Frigga said bluntly, and there was a look of understanding on Thor's and Odin's face but everyone else was confused as hell.

"Wha?" Tony asked not really understanding this.

"There are threads for each person and it shows their future and the path they'll take and there are also the threads that connect Soulmates. You and my son, you're connected in both ways like I am with Odin. You share a deep bond and when you're apart you hurt and when you're together you're strong. Odin and I don't hurt when we're apart because we're married but you and Loki aren't." Frigga explained and Tony understood a bit more.

"So then what was that?" Clint asked before Tony could.

"There's also another thing. Because of Loki's unbelievably strong magic and this bond you have, if he feels an intense emotion you feel it too. So what just happened there means..." Frigga trailed off as she felt tears in her eyes.

"He's being tortured really badly by whoever has him." Steve said and the silence in the room was tense

"If I may ask. Did you say you heard something?" Frigga asked tony and he nodded.

"Yeah it was like a weird echo in my head, it also happened the night he was taken but I thought it was nonsense this time." Tony replied

"No it's probably not. These things you're hearing are most likely my son's thoughts." Frigga explained

"What did you hear tony?" Charles asked

"It's Amora." Tony said and all the Asgardians especially Thor froze almost instantly and everyone noticed.

* * *

"You know who it is don't you Thor?" Bruce asked and Thor nodded with an angry expression on his face.

"Care to tell us big guy?" Tony asked when Thor remained silent.

"Amora, she is a sorceress like Loki. Green eyes, wears the same colour but blond andnot as powerful but exceptionally good. We all used to play together as children and Loki and her would always compete when it came to their power and of course Loki won." Thor said and Tony really couldn't believe this.

"So crazy chick kidnapped Loki because he was better than her!?" Tony shouted getting angry again but then remembered that shouting and getting all pissy wouldn't help anyone.

"Sorry, is that why she's got him?" Tony asked in a softer tone and Clint put a hand on his shoulder to tell him he was doing better.

"No Tony, there's more. So when we got older she turned into a very beautiful and seductive woman and of course I decided to court her. We were good and I enjoyed her company but Loki saw right through her facade and being the wonderful brother he always is, he warned me about her but I didn't listen as usual because back then I was a lot more arrogant. So he did something drastic being mischievous as always and embarrassed her in front of the whole town and she lost it and caused a huge fuss and I saw a side of her I never want to see again so I broke up with her and she was very distraught and swore to get her revenge on Loki one day." Thor finished his story and Tony couldn't believe it.

"So a heart broken crazy chick has Loki because he did what he always does and played a prank. Really this is ridiculous." Tony said in utter and complete annoyance.

"Trust me man of iron. She is not to be underestimated, when angered she can be very fierce. She hates him because he brought her true colours out for all to see and she isn't very fond of people who do that." Thor warned and Tony shrugged it off.

"So is that why we can't find Loki? She's got him hidden and sealed his magic?" Bruce asked and Odin nodded

"I believe so, she is quite powerful but still we have a better chance at finding my son now." Odin said and everyone was a bit confused

"What do you mean?" Eric asked

"While Loki and Thor have been with you in Midgard, Amora came back and cause plenty trouble so as king – he just had to put that in there – I banished her and cast her out into Midgard to suffer for her crimes and to never return." Odin said

"But she did." Raven said before Tony could interject

"And before that she probably saw Loki on the news and started plotting." Natasha figured

"Indeed but now we know of where she is. She can only be on Midgard because I put a spell on her that forbade her from entering any other realm besides asgard or unless she dies and goes to hell." Odin said and everyone understood what this meant which gave them hope. Lots of it, they could possibly find Loki now.

"So you can find him?" raven asked hopefully and everyone was disappointed when they saw the way Odin frowned and shook his head. So this information was useless if they couldn't find him.

"No, I cannot. Now that I realise the strength of the sorcerer I know I will not be able to see through her blocking spell. It is one similar to the one that Loki used to hide from me." Odin said sadly

"So this new information doesn't help one bit. We still can't find him, all we know is that he's in intense pain and on earth." Tony said feeling himself getting angrier, this really couldn't be good for him. "God, I hate magic." Tony growled

"You may not, after what I tell you." Frigga said

"unless it can magically bring Loki here in this instant and take us back to earth at the same time keeping us away from all this for the rest of our lives, I don't think anything will do." Tony replied knowing he was being unrealistic in those wishes. But a man could dream right?

"No Tony. Odin may not be able to locate Loki but..." Frigga trailed off

"But?" Clint asked, getting just as impatient as Tony. Couldn't these guys just get to the point?

"You may." Frigga said and Tony was confused. He could? Wait how?

"How?" Tony asked

"Well because of your bond you will be able to connect with him in a special and certain way. It will be painful and dangerous and we don't know if it shall work—"

"I'll do it." Tony interrupted, he didn't need to know much all he needed to know was that this would bring Loki back and he would do anything for that.

"Are you sure an- Tony." She asked and Tony let go of the minor slip.

"yup." Tony answered

"What's first?" pepper asked

"First. We need to go to Midgard." Frigga said and you wouldn't believe how happy Tony was to hear that. Asgard was great and all but he had missed his home...but how could he call it home without Loki? It just wouldn't be the same...

Well then he'd just have to find Loki sooner then.

* * *

**They're finally going home! how long have they been gone? how will people react to this? well we'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter now won't we :P and you know what to do :)**

**Peace out peoples! **


	4. Fury

**A/N Oh wow, how long has it been, well I'm sorry. I've just had quite a lot going on. family stuff and now upcoming exams and all. I'll try update as often as possible but might not update for a whole month but anyways enjoy :D**

* * *

So they had basically packed everything which in all honesty was basically nothing and had said their goodbyes straight after the meeting, leaving in a few minutes, they were all in a rush to get back home and find Loki. But mostly the latter, or at least in Tony's and Thor's case.

The three remaining x-men had decided then that they ought to leave since they really wouldn't be much help at all and they had their school of mutants to run and all that jazz, so straight after being beamed down by the Bifrost and Tony resisting his urge to say beam me up Scotty, the three had left via creepy blue guy named Dark night? Night stalker? Dark walker? Or something weird like that...

Frigga had decided to come along with because she was the goddess of marriage and fertility and whatever else Tony couldn't remember, so she would understand everything better and help Tony because Tony still didn't know how he was supposed to use his bond to reach Loki at all. But he would try.

So now they had all settled back into the tower, all glad to be back and anxious about the upcoming attempt. There was always someone walking around and people working. Frigga had demanded that Tony sleep and eat because this would have a great toll on him and she had also become the mother hen of the avengers. Feeding everyone and making sure they sleep even though it was hard to come by when one of your friends have been kidnapped but she managed to do it and today was the day when they would try it. And god! Did they all hope it worked because the waiting was insane, it had only been about a week on Asgard but on earth it had been four months. Loki had been gone for four months! Who knows what could've happened to him by now?

Tony had cleared his workshop and was well rested and had as much water as possible according to Frigga's instructions. But he still didn't know what he was going to do, so he just stood in his workshop with Frigga waiting for the other avengers to arrive so he could get told what to do and start. He was always a quick learner so it shouldn't be hard for him to learn...right?

_'Sir, director fury and agent coulson are on their way up to you.'_ Jarvis said breaking the silence in the lab

"What does the man want now?" Tony groaned that man always had the worst timing. Always came when Tony definitely didn't want to see him. Actually, scratch that. Tony never wanted to see the man, he was annoying as hell and not to mention rude.

"Who is this fury you speak of?" Frigga asked curious.

"Big ugly guy with an eye patch and major attitude problem. You definetly won't like him." Tony said

_'Sir, fury arriving in approximately one minute.'_ Jarvis reminded

"Call the avengers." Tony said

_'Already did sir._' Jarvis replied shortly

"I love you Jarvis!" Tony shouted out as he turned to face the door.

_'Of course you do sir.'_ Jarvis replied and Tony swore he could hear a hint of a smirk in Jarvis' voice. That cocky bastard...well he had been made by him.

"Narcissist." Tony remarked

"Remind you of someone?" Steve asked as he stepped into the room with the rest of the team and none other than Nick Fury and Phil Coulson. At least Hill wasn't here this time, he didn't need any more of her I hate Loki drama, not right now...or ever, but especially not now.

"Yeah, he's incredibly smart, handsome, funny, brave, strong..." Tony trailed off

"Okay if you're done being an egotistical bastard, would you like to explain what's going on here?" Fury asked

"What's going on here Nicky is none of your business." Tony replied already off to a bad start...

"Everything is my business." Fury countered

"Unless you actually care about Loki, this is none of your business." Tony said basically giving away everything in that one sentence and Fury growled

"Of course it's about him, I should've known. So where is the boy toy of yours? Dying I hope." fury asked unaware of just how true that could be and that was the completely wrong thing to say as everyone in the room stiffened at those words except Tony who was getting pretty pissed pretty fast.

"How about you get the fuck out and I don't get my suit and beat the shit out of you." Tony suggested bluntly, well that was quick. He usually saved the threats till after a drink or two…well there was a first for everything he guessed.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, I swear the evil creep is rubbing off on you." Fury replied calmly and Tony resisted the urge to reply with a quick and inappropriate retort.

"Who are you to speak such of my son?" Frigga cut in and Fury raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"You're his mother? Somehow I don't see that." Fury said

"Well you better; actually I don't care about your opinion right now. I've got much more important business to deal with so you may leave. You've checked up on me and seen I'm alive, you've been blessed and whatnot... so bye!" Tony said after he had chilled down a bit and got his thoughts in order, him being angry wasn't going to help anyone. Especially Loki with the bond they shared.

"What could be more important than me needing to debrief you about your trip to Asgard?"

"Of course you want to know about the weapons vault…god! Do you ever think of anything besides war?" Tony asked exasperatedly

"Says the merchant of death and the boyfriend of the guy who started a war wanting to take over the world." Fury retorted

"Firstly, I'm over the whole merchant of death thing. So last season, being a hero is all the rage I hear now and he's actually my fiancé. Keep with the program man." Tony replied choosing to be his usual charming and snarky self because that actually seemed to piss off fury more than when he was angry.

"Fiance?" Fury asked and Tony was pleased with the shocked expression he saw on fury's face before it disappeared.

"Yes fiancé, now you've been briefed." Tony said

"No I don't believe I have. Where is he? I'd love to give my congratulations on being promoted from boy-toy to your personal bitch." Fury asked with an annoying smirk and Tony couldn't hold it in anymore, as much as he tried to be calm and let everything slide he just couldn't handle fury's lack of respect for Loki. It was disgusting really.

"Oh I don't know. Probably being tortured and beaten to death not to mention being mentally berated somewhere by some evil witch but hey. You can give your congratulations once he's dead if you like." Tony sneered and the pure venom in his voice made fury flinch back slightly before regaining his composure. Maybe Loki had rubbed off on him a bit, but who cared anyway.

"Oh what a shame." Fury said with no real sincerity there and it disgusted Tony.

"Don't be so sad about it." Tony growled

"Oh on the contrary, he had it coming if you ask me." Fury said and now Tony and Frigga weren't the only angry ones here.

"With all due respect sir, shut the hell up." Natasha said and Tony smirked.

"Excuse me?" Fury asked his agent

"No, you're not excused." Tony replied "Now if you wouldn't mind." Tony pointed to the door for the umpteenth time and he was a step away from kicking fury's ass out.

"Actually I do mind." Fury said

"Of course you do." Tony rolled his eyes turning his back to fury showing he wasn't going to be listening anyway. As much as he hated to admit it, he wouldn't be able to kick the man out so ignoring it was.

"Listen here Stark. I don't care about what your new bitch has got going on. Right now I need to know what happened in Asgard. And we will not waste our resources on him." Fury commanded

"Oh..."Tony turned "Well if you want the details..." Tony smirked "Loki's room is huge, especially his bed if you know what I mean," tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively before continuing. "We played around a bit, I'm not ashamed to admit that he topped most of the time. Controlling bastard that man and I'm not submissive in any way but I just love it when he gets all dominant on me it's real sexy, MAJOR turn on... Then at one point, I forgot cause I was so high on ecstacy, he did this really cool thing with his tongue where he licked like everywhere and twirled his tounge in circles and man silvertogue...anyways, he continued on and sucked like a pro while he had his mouth on my—"

"Stark." Fury growled

"You wanted to know." Tony said with a shrug as he looked to thor and frigga hoping they weren't too pissed but was pleasantly surprised when he found that thor looked more tired of hearing about his bro's sex life than angry and frigga seemed amused. Nice.

"Don't be smart with me." Fury replied

"Oh but I'm a genius, just can't help it." Tony replied easily

"Okay, Mr. Stark. Could you please tell me what occured while on asgard?" Coulson asked speaking up.

"See, at least agent has some sort of manners. He said please." Tony said turning to coulson with a smile.

"Without the intimate bits please." Coulson added smartly before Tony could start.

"But that's the best part." Tony whined. "In summary, we went for a feast, it was great, Loki and I went out, I proposed, he somehow managed to fall in the fountain, then he said yes, he went to his room to get changed out of his wet clothes but then he got ambushed and taken, I tried to save him but I was too late and now here we are." Tony said leaving out the soulmates bit, he was NOT going to be one of fury's lab rats.

"That's a lovely story and all but what are you all doing here? You have other jobs to attend to." Fury asked knowing the answer.

"What does it look like!? We're knitting flipping sweaters." Tony deadpanned

"We're attempting to save Loki sir." Steve – always the respectful and good soldier – said.

"And why would you waste time on that?" Fury asked

"Because he is our friend sir." Clint said barely containing his anger, for a man who supposedly stood for saving lives and protecting people, Fury really had no heart. It's like he lost it the day he lost his eye or something.

"No, he is the enemy." Fury countered

"Was the enemy." Bruce cut in

"You really believe that sick bastard has changed? You can't be so blind?" Fury said disbelievingly. And that was funny cause his eye and blind and…yeah.

"He saved our lives." Natasha said

"Not to mention your entire realm." Thor added.

"I don't care if he saves every realm in this universe. He's the liesmith, the trickster, crazy as fuck. That man is uncontrollable and you will not waste time on him." Fury said with an authoritative voice. Ohhh, scary.

"I'm uncontrolable." Bruce reminded them

"You didn't try take over the world." Fury replied

"well, I would've destroyed it." Bruce pointed out

"And if Clint hadn't found me, I probably would've done the same things as Loki." Natasha admitted

"And I was halfway to taking over the world with good looks and charm. Plans still pending but I'm close though. So you don't get to hold a shitty little grudge on Loki. We can do what we want, it's our time, not yours." Tony said

"I will not have the avengers trying to save an enemy." Fury growled

"Not an enemy." Tony hissed back

"I don't care what he is. You will not do this. If that bastard truly wants to get back, he can do it himself. He is a god right? So he can be all godly and all that shit and save himself." Fury said with finality in his voice but Tony wasn't having any of that.

"Well then, I'm not going to waste time on you." Tony said

"What's that meant to mean?" Fury asked

"Oh Nicky. It means that I'm done." Tony sighed "It means that I'm not going to do this with you anymore especially with your lack of humanity, both you and Hill are fucking heartless. I'm going to go and try save Loki, no I will save Loki… and now you can't stop me cause I'm done with this." Tony shrugged

"You can't be serious." Fury deadpanned

"Oh but I am. Very serious actually." Tony replied, his face as hard as a rock.

"So you would quit the avengers just to save him?" Fury sneered

"Oh Nicky Nicky Nicky. Don't you get it? Of course I would, I was saving lives before I joined your super-secret-boy-band and I'll continue doing it without you. I don't need you, you need me. And there's this thing called love that also factors in but you wouldn't know that since you're a cold hearted bastard." Tony replied

"Much like your friend-"

"Fiancé"

"Except he's a monster." Fury continued ignoring Tony's interruption.

"Ah you see. You're the reason he's going to come back and be all evil, crazy and baddas which I'll still see as sexy of course but anyway. You're going to do that to him. And you wanna know how or why? Actually I don't care I'll tell you anyway cause I like to talk. My voice is pretty… The reason Loki went all mentally insane and somewhat evil was because he spent his whole life being told to fear what he secretly was, being told they were monsters and when he found out he was one he couldn't help but go crazy because hey, he's a monster right? That's what's expected, so why not go all cray cray! So as long as you keep telling him he's a monster which he's not by the way, he will become one and trust me I won't bother trying to stop him until he's done with you." Tony finished with a low growl. No one called Loki a monster and got away with it. Loki had gone through enough and didnt need more of this shit.

"What is your problem?" Fury asked

"Nothing. It's you who's got the problem." Tony replied "and since I'm not part of your boyband anymore, leave now or I'll have to file a report for trespassing or beat you up, whichever works. And try going on without me." Tony added

"I've still got the rest of the team, I really don't need you especially when you've joined the batshitcrazy side with Darth Liesmith wherever he is. At least they have some part of their minds still in tact." Fury said with a smirk.

"No sir, if this is what you stand for. Leaving a civilian, hero and friend to be tortured then I'm done as well." Steve announced

"Me too. If Loki is a monster then I'm just as bad." Bruce said "and the other guy has kind of grown attached to the guy."

"Aye, I will leave your organisation if this is how you treat people in danger." Thor boomed and that was expected, he's the protective big bro after all.

"Us too sir." Clint said for both him and Natasha

"Have you all gone mad!?" Fury shouted

"No, you've gone crazy." Steve said

"Actually, maybe I have gone a little mad...Madly in love with loki!" Tony joked but then stopped after the looks he got from his team. Oh yeah, serious moment.

"Ehm and anyways, you're in the wrong here, we're the ones doing the right thing here. You're just too blinded by your misguided hatred. When you've finally sobered up and realised your stupidity then maybe I won't beat you up next time you show your face here." Tony said on a more serious note.

"This is insane! Just...whatever, I don't care anymore." Fury growled before storming out the room, good riddens.

"Finally! I thought he'd never leave." Tony said back to his calm demeanor before collapsing into one of the only seats in the room.

"Phil?" Steve asked confused and curious.

"Oh, I just wanted to say congratulations to Mr. Stark and that I wish you all well in this. Fury may not be able to see this but I believe what you say. From what I've seen of him since he started dating you, he has definitely changed. And I kind of owe him at least a little kindness for him not killing me." Phil said

"Thanks agent." Tony smirked as Phil left the room leaving the Avengers and Frigga in the room.

"Well that man is nice nothing like that big and rude one." Frigga said

"Told you, you wouldn't like him." Tony said

"Indeed." She hummed in agreement. "You ready to begin?" She asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tony replied with a smile hoping that this would work.

* * *

**Finally getting to the important part :D anyways hope you liked :P**


	5. Hoccus Poccus Core Stuff

**A/N hey hey hey, coming back with another update. figured i had the time so why not treat you all :D **

* * *

"Okay, I got this. I can totally do this..." Tony said as he stood in the center of the room in a ruin Frigga had drawn on the floor and rubbed his hands together in anticipation and nerves.

"Uh wait. What do I do again?" Tony asked as he realised he had no idea what to do.

"You just need to reach out to Loki through your bond." Thor said, and yeah, that was real helpful cause tony didn't already know that.

"Yeah, that totally explains it all." Tony replied sarcastically.

"Tony." Pepper said

"What? I'm nervous as hell and I don't even know what I'm supposed to do." Tony said and that was a first.

"It's just magic." Frigga said and Tony sighed. Just magic - snort -

"I hate magic." Tony remarked

"And you're engaged to the most powerful sorcerer in the universe?" Frigga said with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point." Tony conceded "but I really don't know what to do. I'm a science man, I don't do hoccus poccus stuff." Tony said

"Science and magic are one in the same thing. Magic is just a more natural and raw form. Science is the technological version of magic. Harder to access." Thor explained

"Yeah, I still don't feel it." Tony said

"Okay think of it this way. Science is the mortal version of magic. The formula's and algorithms and equations are like your spells. Your handbooks for magic. Your chemical reactions are basically the creating of spells in magic. So to tap into your energy for magic you need to find your core, or in terms you'll understand, your power source for your machines, the mother board or the nucleus of the cell or atom." Frigga tried to explain and tony understood a bit of it.

"But I don't have magic in me." Tony said and Frigga shook her head.

"Actually you do. For a human you possess quite a bit, and a very prominent core probably aided by the device in your chest. I can feel the magic in you. You just haven't noticed its power because mortal bodies are terrible conductors of magic but now your immortal body can do much more." Frigga said

"What so I'm a sorcerer like loki?" Tony asked curious suddenly liking magic a little bit more.

"No, Loki isn't a sorcerer, they use trinkets and objects to help with magic He's a mage, they have pure magic and their body is a conductor. You are more like a mage but Loki was born with the magic, a lot of magic and you too but not as much as Loki. Significant, but it will take a lot of training to get you anywhere close to good. Loki is just naturally amazing at it." Frigga explained, proud of her son.

"So how will I do this?" Tony asked

"This will be easier because Loki's magic will help too. But it will no doubt be painful because you will now be focusing on the bond and be fully aware of the distance between you two and you may feel his pain, however bad it is." Frigga warned

"Don't worry. I have a high pain tolerance." Tony smirked

"And you may feel very weary. Since it shall be your first time with magic, it shall drain you." Frigga warned again and tony nodded in understanding.

"As long as it helps find Loki." Tony said

"Alright, so to do this, you need to be completely still." Frigga said and someone in the room snorted

"Like that's possible with tony." Clint said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"It would be better if you sit. Cause you need to meditate." Frigga said and Tony did as told.

"Hey, why don't you and Loki speak like Shakespeareans like Thor does?" Tony asked as the question popped into his head.

"We have learnt much about Midgard and Loki has traveled here more than you know. And I as a young woman used to come here too but Thor is…old fashioned." Frigga said

"You're still looking young. I don't think you're a day over thirty." Tony said and Frigga smiled

"You flatter me." Frigga said and Tony smirked

"Tony, are you really flirting with your fiancé's mother?" Bruce asked and Tony shook his head

"Just being nice Bruce. I can do that." Tony said and Bruce scoffed

"Anyways, what must I do again?" Tony asked getting back to the point.

"Now for the hard part; just listen before you start. You must now stay still and relax, calm your mind entirely, make it completely empty – as hard as that may be – then you need to search your soul and find your core, your place of pure energy and power. The place can look like anything; it will be the place that you feel safest, happiest and at most peace. You understand?" Frigga said and Tony nodded

"Alright." Tony said

"Okay, so now while you search for your core you need to think of Loki and solely Loki. Anything about him and if it works when you find your core Loki will be there with you. We will only be able to hear you but not see anything of what's going on. I do not know the extent of amora's ability but from what I can understand she's good. So you've got to be fast and get as much information out of him before Amora figures out what you're doing and severs the connection." Frigga said and Tony thought he understood.

"You good Tony?" Steve asked and tony smiled

"We'll know soon enough." Tony said as he closed his eyes in concentration trying to think of Loki and Loki only but just couldn't stop fidgeting and thinking of so many things... curse his super genius mind!

What if he messes up? What if he hurts Loki? What if Loki was dead? What is that smell? Did Loki still look good? What about their wedding? Oh god they were getting married...he had never been a marriage person. Would he have to wear the dress? What about Loki in a dress? Surprisingly sexy... Man! He was hungry! Did he eat breakfast this morning? Oh yeah he did, Frigga made the most amazing meal ever! When was the last time he drank? Damn! Now he wanted a scotch. Oh shit! He was supposed to be thinking of Loki! Oops.

Then suddenly he felt a weird tingle...maybe it was working. Cool.

"Ah ah." Tony said and everyone froze and waited in anticipation not knowing what to expect.

"Achooo!" Oh, that's what the tingling had been.

"Oh come on dude." Clint groaned and Tony shrugged.

"Oops." Tony said

"You need to focus Tony." Thor said

"You try doing this." Tony replied

"I have but alas I do not possess the skill or patience." Thor said

"Exactly, so you don't even get to talk." Tony said as he closed his eyes again.

"Tony –"

"Yeah yeah, I will tell you all about my tinglings and feelings after, Brucey. Don't worry, I got your back sciece bro." Tony said with his eyes still closed in concentration.

"Remember Tony. It's like meditation." Frigga said

"I always sucked at that." Tony said

"Imagine you're working on your center piece and wires of the arc reactor. Keep a still form and concentrate." Bruce suggested, he knew a little bit about meditation. Okay, he knew a lot about it.

"Okay, here I go again." Tony said as he took a deep breath in and focused on keeping still and thought about Loki and only Loki. And after a while he realized it was really not a hard thing since that had been all he'd been thinking about all day anyway. Well besides food and his inventions, always food… no, focus! Loki.

His long and soft raven locks that looked beautiful in the mornings. His sharp cheekbones that could cut you. His thin pale pink lips that looked so tantalising when he smirked. His pearly white and perfect teeth that could look both scary and arousing when he smiled. His porcelain and blemish less face. His perfectly straight nose, perfectly sculpted eyebrows...

And before he knew it he was lost in himself and stood in front of a plain white door and he guessed that was his core, how boring. When he walked in he saw that the room was his workshop, all his equipment laid out and in the very centre sitting on one of his lab stools was Loki who looked beautiful as ever with that amazing smirk, waiting for him.

"Thinking of me?" Loki said seeming so calm. But even Tony knew that wasn't the case.

"Loki! Oh god Loki!" Tony said running to him for a hug.

"Anthony I have missed you. How did you get here? How did I get here. What is this?" Loki asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"No time for that. I'm just glad you're here Loki. Are you okay? Is she hurting you?" Tony asked concerned

"Nothing I can't handle love." Loki lied, amora had gotten so much better, she had stopped with the physical pain realizing it was pointless and had started with the mental and emotional torture. His brain was like mush and he feared it was just the beginning. Soon she would find out his fears and he'd be screwed. His feelings and attatchments would be his downfall.

"How did you do this?" Loki asked letting the other thoughts go, he could endure Amora for longer and if this was the last time he'd get to see Tony. He'd savor it.

"Doesn't matter. Can you tell me where you are?" Tony asked needing information.

"I'm on earth, she's got me kept in a cell I think underground. There's a spell that keeps me unaware of the time. It's just dark so I don't know." Loki said

"Do you have magic?" Tony asked and Loki shook his head

"Enough to slowly heal myself but nothing else." Loki said

"Can you tell me anything?" Tony asked

"She has plans she isn't telling me of that's for sure. She has figured out my attatchment to you and she's using it against me. She might come for you so be aware. And I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, and I just want you to know that I'll wait for you. And I'll wait her out and I'll come back to you because I love you so much." Loki said, having to say that in case this was the last time.

"No no, it's not your fault I love you too okay. I'll get you loks. Don't worry. Now what is she doing to you?" Tony asked

"Nothing I can't handle love." Loki replied and tony shook his head.

"You're lying again." Tony said and Loki knew he couldn't lie about this.

"She's messing with my mind and emotions. She's playing with my fears." Loki said honestly. "But I'm fine, I'll be fine." Loki tried to reassure

"No you won't, that woman is hurting you the best way she can. She's killing you from the inside, from the mind!" Tony shouted as he started pacing. He knew a lot about torture and he knew that having emotional and mental torture was much worse than physical pain. Especially for guys as smart as him and Loki.

"Calm down love. I can survive it for a while. She hasn't even gotten to the good stuff." Yet, but Loki feared she would soon.

"You sure?" Tony asked trying to take Loki's advice and calm down. It wouldn't do them any good if he spent the time freaking out.

"Yes, now will you tell me how this is possible? I think I have an idea of what it is but it can't be...can it?" Loki asked curious.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure what you're thinking is right." Tony said with a shrug.

"Well that's interesting. How did you learn this? How do you know of your core?" Loki asked always curious.

"Your mother is a lot of help." Tony said and Loki was momentarily surprised to hear that his mother had gone to Midgard, it had been years.

"Yes, I wish I could return soon." Loki said

"Don't worry. I'll find you and I'll make that evil witch pay." Tony said

"Don't worry, I'm already half way to annoying her to insanity." Loki smirked though she was just as far for him except she wasn't just annoying, she was torturing him to insanity and honestly he feared for his mind.

"Giving her hell?" Tony asked

"Well naturally. My daughter is the queen of hell." Loki shrugged

"True. Just please don't die this time?" Tony pleaded.

"I promise I won't. I will not die this time alright. I'll fight to stay alive. We do still have to get married you know." Loki replied

"Yep, can't wait babe. You gonna wear that hot dress?" Tony teased

"Oh gosh! It was one time!" Loki groaned

"I'm sure you were still sexy as hell." Tony said

"Indeed, but I will not wear one again. But I'd love to see you in one." Loki replied

"Sorry but I don't do the whole cross-dressing, drag thing." Tony said and Loki shrugged "So, seriously is there any way we can find you? Any clues?" Tony asked hopeful.

"Well it is quite hot here. The air is humid and underground and I can hear water somewhere around but other than that I don't know." Loki said hating that he felt so hopeless.

"And you're most definetly okay?" Tony asked to make sure.

"Yeah, just a few bruises and mental scars - lies - that my magic should heal in time." Loki said and before Tony could reply, Loki's form started fading slowly and his core started crashing down on him.

"Tut tut tut. You thought you could escape me Loki? How dare you..." Tony heard echo throughout the area.

"Now come back my pet, I have much in store for you..." The voice said before Tony was pushed out and came back to reality gasping for air as he collapsed on the ground, laying on his back, tired and weak along with painful.

While in his core he hadn't felt anything but Loki's presence and now that that was gone he felt the pain Frigga had been talking about and he was drained. Was this how Loki felt? Was this his minor bruises? Because this felt like so much more...

"Tony do you know where he is?" Frigga asked while the memory was still fresh in his mind as she gave him some water. Though that wouldn't help much.

"No, he doesn't even know. She-she's got a spell on it." Tony answered as he drained most of the water in one gulp.

"Does he have magic?" Bruce asked

"Just to heal himself." Tony answered breathlessly

"He's alive right?" Natasha asked and tony nodded

"Yes."

"Torture?" Steve asked

"Yes."

"So he's being tortured, got no magic and doesn't know where he is. What are we going to do?" Steve said and noone knew what to say until tony spoke.

"I don't know. But we better do it soon because I get the feeling Loki is suffering more than he lets on." Tony said gravely.

* * *

"Oh your mortal is a smart one." Amora said after she had dragged Loki back to the present where he was hung up on the dungeon wall.

"I don't settle for less." Loki replied

"Of course not. And I shall have fun ruining both of you. Driving you to the point where you will want to kill yourself." Amora said

"You will never succeed." Loki said though she was halfway and he knew it. She knew it.

"Oh but I will." She replied

"I'd love to see you try." Loki sneered and she smirked.

"And you will." Amora replied and Loki was curious.

"Yes liesmith. We will be seeing your mortal soon, and it shall be very fun. Now just you wait." Amora said before leaving the room probably to inform her slave of their plans and Loki couldn't help but think that for once, seeing tony was not something he wanted at all.

* * *

**Thank You All So Much :P And i really cannot believe i did not mention this weeks ago but OH MY FLIPPING GOSH! I LOVE IRONMAN! IRONMAN 3 was AMAZING!**

**ehrm, yeah anywhooo.**

**ciao muchachos **


	6. You Promised

**A/N and here's the next chapter! hope you likes it :P and might do a double update if i can :D**

* * *

"Oh what a shame my poor Loki. Your pet hasn't come for you yet." Amora said as she watched Loki carefully. Looking at him, she felt a sick sense of pride and joy. She had finally broken the Liesmith and it was only just the beginning. There was so much more. It was finally time for the last part of her plan and oh how she'd enjoy this.

"Why would I want to leave when I'm having so much fun with you?" Loki joked though it sounded weak because of how tired and drained he felt. He had lost so much energy and his hope was slowly fading too along with his life. His end was near and he could only wish for it to be painless...

"It's a shame that fun time will have to come to an end." Amora said and that woke Loki up a bit. So she was finally going to kill him? She had finally gotten bored of him?

"Gotten bored of me already?" Loki replied and tried a smirk but it looked more like a grimace.

"On the contrary Liesmith, I have many plans for you yet." Amora said and something about the way her eyes shimmered made Loki fear what was coming next. Because he knew that look all too well, it was one he had when he had lost it all, he had lost all sanity and was devoid of any emotion whatsoever and all he wanted or even cared about was pain and revenge and he could tell that she was there. She had finally hit rock bottom and Loki wondered if it was all really his fault because not even he would wish that level of insanity upon anyone.

"Care to tell me? I need to fit it into my schedule, busy man you know." Loki said hiding the fear that was building up inside and Amora chuckled

"In due time you shall know. But in the meantime..." Amora trailed off as she looked Loki over again, he really was a broken mess. Great. "I've got a lovely present for you." Amora said and Loki didn't like the sound of this already.

"Really? Oh you shouldn't have!" Loki replied knowing he wouldn't want the present

"Oh but I did." Amora said as she undid the locks and chains on Loki's wrists that hung him up, causing him to collapse on the floor very painfully before she called Skurge in to pick him up.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked and Amora smirked

"To visit a friend." Amora said before teleporting them outta there and Loki had a terrible feeling about what was going on and he could only hope that Amora's nefarious plan would finally be revealed and he could try and escape or his own end would come soon because he didn't think he could stand another day of her torture.

* * *

Tony sat in his lab tinkering with nothing specific and his mind running a million miles but every thought leading to one person and one person only.

Loki.

Ever since the attempt to find out where Loki was, Tony hadn't left his lab and he didn't plan on doing so until he had a plan because he couldn't even imagine the pain Loki was going through right now and from the pain he felt in his chest that kept him up at night and made him weak during the day... he needed a plan soon or else he'd be too late and that thought alone was what spurred Tony on. Because he wouldn't lose the one thing he truly loved.

He couldn't sleep, he could barely eat and he just wasn't the same without Loki anymore. He knew the other had been lying to him when he said he was fine, so that he wouldn't get all sad and angry or blame himself but it was too late for that because he was way past sad and angry. He had gone to the point where he had completely isolated himself from everyone and was an empty shell that would only be filled when he saw Loki again.

But that seemed to be a far off dream because Loki was still captured and being tortured and he didn't know what to do.

For once he, Tony Stark didn't know what to do. And that scared the hell out of him.

Tony didn't even bother turn or even show any sign of hearing anything when his lab door was literally thrown open by someone obviously trying to get his attention but they knew that he wouldn't listen unless it was Loki related and it never was. So what was the point?

"Tony." The voice Tony vaguely through his spaced out state as Clint said. How great, more talk about feelings and being mature about shit and hey it's not so bad! No, he would not listen to that again. And Tony was fully prepared to tune out Clint and his very pointless ramblings, well at least he was but that was until he heard Clint's next statement...

"We found him."

* * *

"Wha-what?" Tony stuttered spinning his chair around to face Clint who looked as if he'd sprinted down to his lab to give him the news. He probably had.

"It's Loki. He's been spotted and is in the park...with Amora." Clint explained and Tony fell out of his chair partly from excitement, shock and at the mention of that little witch Tony sobered up almost immediately.

"Oh shit. Wait why? What's going on? Actually, never mind. I'm going there right now." Tony said quickly to no one in particular as he told Jarvis to set up the suit.

"Yeah, we're all going. Meet you at the park." Clint said before rushing out Tony's lab leaving Tony to get ready with a million thoughts flying through his mind.

Tony quickly set up his suit trying not to freak out about the fact that Loki was only a few minutes away. After so long...Tony tried to control all his emotions but he couldn't. They were just too much. His anger, frustration, surprise, shock, excitement, fear... so much at once. Too much.

Tony momentarily stopped to catch his breath and gather himself together; it wouldn't help if he was freaking out when he got there now would it? So he calmed down and focused on his breathing, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. It could be anything and he needed to be ready for it. So instead of having a freak out because Loki was finally back.

He focused on what was important instead. Loki was here, alive, and they could get him back. Bring him home, get him safe again, back with him...

But he was with Amora. But why? Did she suddenly have a change of heart and decide to give Loki back? – Snort –

As if.

When he got there he took time to check out the scene. All the avengers had gathered there all ready in their pretty outfits, standing in a semi-circle poised for a fight. But what caught Tony's attention was Amora and Loki, more Loki than anything. Loki was on his knees, shoulders slumped down looking defeated right by Amora, not exactly chained but Tony knew better than to think that Loki wasn't bound in some way.

He looked extremely beaten up, bruised skin, cuts in his clothes or at least those that remained blood all over his white shirt which now looked a disgusting dark brown with yellow and white chunks in it as well. How the shirt had gotten that colour? Tony didn't want to know. His one leg looked broken and his left elbow's bone was sticking out awkwardly and that really had to hurt, he had a severely bruised face turning his once pale and perfect face into a lumpy discoloured one with small but obviously deep cuts all over, along with one long cut that ran from his temple to his chin on the right side of his face, his nose also looked broken and his hair – which had grown several inches and was now curlier than Tony had ever seen it – was messy as it was splayed all over his face and matted with thick red blood.

This was nothing like what he had seen in his core or even dared to imagine, Loki had been lying terribly and Tony was sure that there was more mental damage than physical and just that thought alone broke Tony's heart and he couldn't help the spur of white hot anger that rose in his chest.

Loki had said that he had enough magic to heal himself slightly, so if this was his healed self then what had he looked like before he had tried to heal himself? The thought sent a shiver down Tony's spine and only fuelled Tony's anger even more. She had dared to hurt Loki like that. And for that, she would definitely pay...

"Start the party without me did you?" Tony asked – the hate in his voice still clear though it sounded electronic through his suit – as he landed beside Bruce who was slightly green as he tried his best to control his anger and Natasha who looked ready to snap that petty excuse of a woman's neck for doing that to Loki.

Everyone had grown really close to Loki and he was like a fellow avenger now but not official yet even though he'd basically saved the world and died for it. They really needed to change that fact.

"Man of Iron!" Amora shouted a bit too cheerfully making Tony growl and Loki's head snapped up so quick Tony thought his neck was probably hurting right then along with every part of his body...

Tony locked eyes with Loki as he lifted his face plate to talk or threaten Amora face to face and the look in Loki's eyes shocked Tony, was that...resignation? Fear? Had loki given up on them, on him? Had she broken him?

"Yes Loki, your precious mortal is here." Amora said and Tony didn't bother correcting her, telling her he was immortal would only make things worse. She could believe the lie for as long as she liked.

"And this precious mortal is about to kick your ugly little ass." Tony replied with a smirk hoping to see Loki smile or do something but was rewarded with a straight and impassive face. As though the man was already dead, an empty shell, hollow...

"And risk your precious love's life?" Amora said and Tony was damn sure that was a threat and he didn't respond well to those.

"What do you want?" Steve asked in his leaderly voice, diplomatic and calm as always.

"You know what I want." Amora replied

"Oh sorry babe. I'm taken." Tony said joking and smiled when he saw a slight smirk on Loki's face. Maybe he wasn't so empty.

"You're very much like loki." Amora said a little too happy. Maybe the woman was actually crazy.

"Oh thank you." Tony replied as charming as ever though it barely hid the pure hate and despise he had for her.

"Okay, how about you tell us what you want before we get bored and leave because we all know that you want us here and without us here to 'bargain' your plan is pointless." Natasha said cutting into their conversation with a bored but fierce tone. This pointless chatter wasn't going to get them anywhere. She wanted to kick some evil witch ass already.

"Oooh, you've got a brave bunch over here Loki. How did you ever get them to care for a monster like you?" Amora asked and Tony felt like growling in frustration. Okay, she was definitely crazy.

"My good looks and charm." Loki said as he looked up at her with one of his I'm so innocent smiles and Tony wanted to jump in excitement because his Loki was still in there, he could see it.

"Oh yes, always works doesn't it?" Amora replied not fazed by the fact that Loki seemed quite calm and not afraid. She must've gotten used to it or it was a façade to hide how shit scared he was that only Amora could see through. He truly hoped it was the former

"It's a shame you've got neither." Loki replied with a mischievous smirk and Tony couldn't hold in his laugh at that comment. He really hoped this was his Loki.

"Silence." Amora commanded, obviously Loki had pushed a button.

"Touchy touchy." Tony mocked

"Wouldn't you agree Thor?" Loki asked looking at his brother with one of his mischievous smirks.

"Brother, 'tis no time for jest." Thor replied and Loki chuckled.

"That's a yes by the way, Thor is too sweet to hurt your feelings so bluntly." Loki said ignoring his brother's comment.

"You be silent." Amora said as she back handed Loki across the face and that made Tony's blood boil along with everyone elses.

"You see, that's exactly why no one loves you. So violent." Loki tutted playfully even though her hit had definitely hurt him more than he would like to show, he would not show his friends just how broken and vulnerable she had made him, he had to keep up the brave face.

"LEAVE PUNY GOD ALONE!" the hulk inside Bruce growled and Amora tensed up a bit. Oh, so she knew of the other guy? Good.

"What is it you want?" Clint said as he gave Bruce some time to get control of himself again.

"His mortal." Amora stated simply and Loki hissed

"And if we don't?" Clint asked and Amora shrugged

"Then I kill your beloved Loki." Amora replied and Loki snorted already making his choice.

"Alright, then be done with it. Make it quick will you please?" Loki said not giving Tony a choice, he would not die for him. His life was worth so much more and he was done for already. Amora had seen everything and knew just how to make his life hell.

"No!" Tony shouted and everyone turned to him.

"Ohhh, your mortal has other ideas." Amora said and Loki eyed Tony telling him to stop.

"No, you don't get to do this again. You've done it once and I won't let you do it again, remember what I said last time. Remember what you promised Loki? No you will not. You made a promise, a deal." Tony said as he stepped forward "you don't break your deals right? You are a man of your word." Tony said and Loki shook his head.

"My honour doesn't matter in this moment Anthony, this is your life we're talking about here. Tony, no, don't do this. This is stupid, you can do more good alive than dead." Loki pleaded

"And you too but I won't let you die for me again." Tony said and Amora looked to Loki slightly shocked.

"You died for the mortal? Oh, this is good." Amora said with an evil smile, Loki truly did love the man which would make this all the better.

"So what? You die for me instead?" Loki asked in disbelief, that was the most stupid idea ever.

"Yes, an eye for an eye and all that." Tony said

"You don't owe me anything; I did it out of love Anthony. Love! And I would do it again." Loki said with desperation clear in his voice as Tony got closer to his point and the avengers were doing nothing! Just watching the conversation go by.

"Yes I know, I know and I love you too so that's another reason why you don't need to do it again. I will do it for you Loki, I can't live without you again. If you die then I'll die with you." Tony said as tears built up in his eyes as he got closer and out of his peripheral he saw the avengers approaching as well.

"No stay back, this will be done soon." Tony said as he turned to them

"No! Stop him! It's my choice and I'm choosing to die! You can't possibly want him to die! He's much better than me! You don't need me! I'm nothing!" Loki shouted now completely desperate, tony was getting too close. He knew amora, she would not let him go if tony gave his life. She'd just kill him as well.

"Don't lie like that!" Tony snapped as he stood still momentarily "Don't you dare lessen your worth, you are not a monster and you will not believe such. You are worth just as much as me, if not more. You don't deserve to die and you will not ever think such." Tony commanded and Loki remained silent.

"Seems as if I got this wrong. You're the pet." Amora smirked to Loki who had had just about enough of this woman.

"Shut that black hole you call a mouth you little insecure bat-shit crazy wench." Loki hissed only to earn another slap to the jaw resulting in a loud crack that made everyone flinch.

" UGLY LADY DIE!" The hulk roared from Bruce who was now huddled in a corner and honestly everyone wanted nothing more than for the hulk to rip her apart but they couldn't let that happen cause that'd endanger Loki.

"Anthony, please stop. Don't come any nearer!" the last bit was growled as a strict command and Tony stalled a bit.

"Nuh uh! It's also my choice." Tony said and Loki shook his head furiously feeling his anger bubble up inside of him, why wouldn't he listen?

"Anthony wait! Think about it! If you die I'll lose it because I can't live without you, I love you more than I can bear. If you die, I'll really lose it really bad, go bat-shit crazy like wench over here." Loki indicated to Amora. "And I'll either kill myself or try kill everyone else in a fit of rage and insanity. I'll lose myself to power and try take over the world again, maybe even help doom." Loki said and Tony along with the other avengers froze as they heard that, that was something they all didn't want at all and Tony knew Loki was using that as leverage, a threat if you may.

"You know that's not true, you won't because you know what's wrong and you're gonna live a life for me. Live for the both of us, the life we would have wanted okay?" Tony said as he was now a few meters away from Amora and Loki.

"Oh this is really entertaining, two men fighting over me!" Amora cut in earning a pissed off glare from everyone, did she have any decency?

"Shut it you whore." Tony hissed really angry now.

"For that mortal! Your death shall be a slow and painful one." Amora hissed in reply.

"Tony no! Don't step any closer, just stop! Think about it again, you're a genius so you know that if you get any closer, she kills us both. She won't keep to her deal, she's a witch." Loki reasoned just before Tony stepped into the invisible barrier that held him and Amora.

"I'd rather die with you than watch you die alone. I said you'd never have to be alone Loki! Not even in death." Tony took a deep breath before stepping into the shield and reaching Loki who looked as if the world was going to end. That could possibly be true.

"Anthony you shouldn't have done that. Why?" Loki asked from where he was kneeling looking broken as his façade finally slipped. "I'm already done for." Loki whispered and Tony wasn't sure what to say about that. What did Loki mean?

"Because you are my world Loki and living in one without you just wouldn't be right." Tony said as he knelt beside Loki.

"So you'd die with me?" Loki asked and Tony nodded.

"Together forever right?" Tony said as he held Loki's hand giving it a light squeeze.

"Even in death." Loki said accepting fate, well if he was dying at least it was with Tony.

"Yep." Tony smiled comfortingly hoping to comfort Loki a bit. Dying couldn't be that bad could it?

"How sweet you two are, you're actually making my teeth hurt. I actually might regret killing you two." Amora said and from a distance away where the avengers were trying to get through the barrier you could hear Thor growl.

"Yeah, I won't." She smirked as she summoned her magic and Tony turned to face his friends giving them one last look saying it was okay and showing how much he actually cared for them. If he was going to die, being an emotionless snarky asshole of a playboy didn't matter.

"Say goodbye." Amora said and Tony growled while Loki just smiled...smiled? oh please don't tell me her insanity is contagious.

Then in the next moment everyone was hit with a cold blast of ice and Loki managed to kick amora down to the ground as he moved swiftly standing up bringing Tony with him.

Tony turned to Loki in shock. Wasn't this guy beat up a few seconds ago? What The Actual Fuck?

"So the monster comes out now. Too bad it won't help you." Amora said as she regained her composure and stood up while Loki turned back to his Aesar skin. He didn't want to have to be like that for longer than needed, the form still repelled him no matter what others – even Tony – said about it.

"Oh I know. I was just the decoy." Loki said and everyone was confused. Decoy for what? Did Loki have a secret army or something?

And in a flash of bright gold light an eight legged horse (slepnir), a girl both beautiful and ugly (hela), a giant wolf (fenrir) and a giant serpent (jorgumondr) were standing right in front of them. A pretty scary bunch if you ask me.

"Skurge, I need you now." Amora said feeling threatened as she took in the sight before her and Loki smirked. That had been too close…

"Oh that guy? He's not going to be much help." Loki smirked just as a portal opened and none other than Skurge walked through.

"Your little army of monsters won't help you now Liesmith. You are nothing compared to us" Amora hissed trying not to show her fear which Loki knew was there.

Then in the next moment Loki and the avengers were forgotten as the four children jumped into battle. Alternating between partners fighting both Skurge and Amora with years' worth of skill and Loki had never been so proud. His children had really grown up.

In the end an unconscious and beat up Amora and Skurge lay on the floor before everyone and the four children had shifted into a human form so as not to draw any more attention. Though it was a little too late for subtlety.

Everyone stood there uncertain. The avengers had no idea who the four children were, Tony was just simply too amazed and shocked to even say anything and Loki was drained.

Then in an instant Hela the only girl turned to her father knowing what was coming next. "Father..." She said but was too late as Loki fainted and fell into Tony's arms

"What's going on? Please don't tell me he's dying. Please not again." Tony mumbled repeatedly not wanting to go through this again. He had promised.

"What is wrong with my brother?" Thor asked as he ran to them followed by the rest.

"Is he okay?" Natasha asked and Bruce shrugged not knowing.

"I fear that something has happened to my father's mind, he feels strange but he is not dead, that is for sure." Hela spoke up and everyone turned to the teen that seemed to know quite a bit.

"Then what's going on here?" Tony asked and hela looked conflicted and confused for a moment before she answered.

"He has just fallen into a slumber and shall awaken soon though I fear there will be more problems but for now, you should just wait." Hela said as she stepped forward to see her father's body better. At least he was alive but she knew better than to believe him fine, there was something off about his soul but she couldn't place it just yet. But they would soon find out anyway.

"Hello, I don't believe we know each other." Steve said always the hospitable one.

"The good captain, I have heard much of you." Hela said and Steve smiled not sure who had told her about him but he let it go.

"And who are you?" He asked careful as usual.

"Hela, Fenrir, Slepnir and Jorgumond." Tony said from where he sat on the ground with Loki in his arms.

"Yes, and you are the mortal my father just couldn't shut up about." Hela smirked and it was amazing just how much like her father she looked.

"Wait did you say father?" Clint asked picking up on that little statement and really, they had been saying father for the past few minutes and he only noticed now? Some kind of spy he was…

"Oh he doesn't tell you anything does he?" The taller boy they presumed to be Jorgumond spoke up from the back.

"That is very much like him, always trying to keep us safe." The middle height raven haired one that Tony recognized slightly as Slepnir, said

"Okay but who are you and how and why?" Clint said really confused like many of the avengers but really now was not the time to do this.

"We shall have to tell you later but now I think father needs to be put in chambers." Hela said and they all nodded in agreement before making their way past the crowd of people as quickly as possible and heading back home.

There was going to be a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Oh my flip! finally! and seriously what is up with loki and dying? is the man ever not in trouble or facing imminent death? i think he needs a little help...**

**anyways, please review cause they make me really happy and a happy me is a more frequent updater me ;P **


	7. New Level Of Crazy

**A/N alright! a double update for the story! yeah! just for you guys cause you're all freaking AMAZEBALLS! like seriously, thanks for reviewing and following and favouriting and sticking with me from The G&M cause it really warms my heart to see that and... that's enough of that sentimental stuff. **

**Anyways, enjoy and Love Loki and Tony ;D**

* * *

**_Loki was frozen, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak...all he could do was standby and watch as he died slowly suffocating from no air. _**

**_He was hopeless again, dying slowly on the sidelines, useless and weak.  
From his place where he stood in time he watched as his friends, family and lover fought for him. Fight valiantly against Amora but he saw what would happen. He knew they would not win, she would make them pay, feel her hurt. She was powerful._**

**_From where he stood he shouted and shouted for help but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't help at all, he was rendered useless and pathetic. He was forced to watch as they all died.  
Then it all disappeared, he was in darkness all alone again. And the air was filled with screams and cries, piercing his ears and mind, the intense smell of blood and rotten flesh and he couldn't stand it._**

**_"Anthony!" Loki shouted but couldn't get the sound out. No one heard him as he collapsed in pain and hopelessness. He was lost to the world, gone forever.  
"Anthony!" Loki screamed at the top of his lungs but no one heard him and neither did his lover, he continued to fight foolishly against whatever force had him hostage but he just couldn't. For once he felt completely and utterly weak._**

******_He listened as the noises became louder and louder and louder and his head was going to burst.  
"Nooooo!" Loki screamed as he ran around trying to find something, anything at all, but he just couldn't feel or see anything. He had lost his senses, he had lost it all…  
"Please don't die, no please not for me..." Loki heard in the darkness, the plea originating from his lover and he ran, he ran as fast as he could but every time he turned a corner he was lost. He couldn't find him and the screams and cries were everywhere and they only got louder and louder as time passed. Where was he?_**

******_He ran around, turning and sprinting as he searched for a way out. But there was none. Was this how he was meant to die? Alone in an unknown space?_**

**_Eventually and out of the blue, he saw a bright and powerful light in the darkness and he ran as fast as he could paying no mind to the pain he felt or his bleeding wounds or his wincing mind. He had to get to the light, he had to get out of here..._**

**_He reached the light but was stopped instantly by a shock of pure white pain that hurt his very being and every fiber. This was a trap._**

**_"Aggggghhhh!" Loki screamed as he collapsed again at the feet of the source of his pain.  
"I told you I would make you pay. You will feel my pain and regret all you've done." The being hissed and Loki slowly looked up to be met with the cruel and evil face of Amora.  
"Never!" Loki managed to growl out as he recovered and stood up.  
"You won't win." Loki added and all of a sudden the whole area was filled with the echoes of Amora's evil laugh and she was gone leaving him all alone in darkness again. What was going on? Was he trapped again?  
"Don't you see, I've already won." The voice said in the darkness and in the distance Loki saw a sight that made his knees weak.  
All his friends, family and loved ones were hung up on the wall, dead after suffering._**

**_"You see, you did that. You monster." The voice hissed.  
Loki crawled desperately to the bodies crying and screaming at the sight._**

**_"Nooooo!" Loki screamed "No this can't be! No no no no no no!" Loki cried as he balled himself around the bodies not caring about the blood. They couldn't be gone, no no no no please they couldn't...  
Everything he cared about was gone, she had taken it all. He had taken in all.  
"Ahahaha..." echoed throughout the area sending shivers down Loki's spine but he didn't care because what did he have to live for anymore._**

**_Then in the next instant a wave of pain went through his body making him writhe and yell out in what was the point in crying and begging and screaming? All he loved was gone. He didn't even care anymore, he was done anyway. He was the disgusting and self-loathing little boy again and he couldn't help but hate himself for this, this was his fault and he knew it._**

**_The pain continued without cease, it went on and on and he felt as if he was being cooked from the inside out. His hair was burning and falling out, his body had blistered. His eyes a bright red filled with pools of tears. His voice raw with pain as he couldn't hold it in anymore and he screeched and twisted in pain breaking his back, feeling his ankles crack and ribs stretch. _**

******_And just when he was about to die, when he was done for, it all stopped and everything was still and Loki looked down at himself, covered in blood both his own and not. The decayed and bloody bodies lay all around him and Loki couldn't stop the tears. She had finally broken him..._**

******_"Oh no my little trickster this is just the beginning." The voice whispered and echoed throughout his head before the pain returned and Loki convulsed and screeched out again, this time with no end in sight. _**

******_He was done for..._**

* * *

"LOKI!"  
Loki flipped the body that was over him and jumped off the bed landing on his back in a defensive stance as he breathed heavily trying to get his bearings.

"Loki?" A voice said and Loki seemed to snap out of his daze as he took in his surroundings for a second time. He could breathe again at least. He was no longer in the dark, he could feel and see now. He was lying on a soft carpet in a bedroom, it was white and familiar. Stark tower...he then looked around and there were the faces of his family and friends, they were _**ALIVE**_. It had just been a nightmare...but it had felt all too real, he could still feel his muscles ache and his bones crack and the fire within his body. What was that?

"Loki, it's fine you're awake okay. It's alright..." The person said as they reached out and held him.

"Y-you're here and I'm a-and 'mor-rra." Loki stuttered hating just how weak he sounded.

"She's gone don't worry. You're fine okay." The voice Loki now recognized as Tony said

"Anthony." Loki sighed and Tony nodded

"Yeah I'm here babe. You're fine." Tony cooed and Loki knew that was a lie but he could try and hold up the act until he was alone again.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm fine." Loki said pulling away in an act to show that he was okay though he was the exact opposite. he was scared out of his mind and paranoid beyond the normal and he was pretty sure he was about to lose his mind.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked and Loki nodded and stood up to add to his act, he knew he wasn't fine. Something was very wrong.

"Yeah, I'm good. What happened?" Loki asked trying to be strong and bury everything. He would not be weak, he could not be. for their sake at least.

"We got Amora and we got you then you fainted and you just woke up." Bruce explained

"You were having nightmares..." Steve said and Loki already knew that, he could still feel it, see it, hear it, smell it...

"Yeah I got that." Loki said not wanting to go into detail or explain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clint asked

"Yep." Loki shrugged hoping that would be the end of it, but no such luck.

"You were screaming a lot and squirming and you kept shouting Noooo!" Pepper said and before he could stop them, the images flashed in his mind.

**_Running around, the dead bodies everywhere...Amora's voice echoing in his head. Lost in the darkness, numb, alone, crazy. No one there, no sound, no feeling. Death, blood..._**

No no no no! Stop, he had to stop that.

"Yeah I'm good. It was nothing." Loki tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"But you seemed to be in pain and we couldn't wake you and you kept murmuring please no don't..." Steve said sounding concerned but that didn't help as he was assaulted with more nightmares or were they memories? He didn't even know anymore.

**_"Oh silvertongue. Let's see what you fear." Amora said as she dug her nails into his head  
"Oh, the mortal..." She smiled as she squashed harder and he was assauled with images and cries of pain._**

Anthony was dead on the floor, his blood on his hands, his reactor in his hands, he had killed him... 

**_Anthony had cut his heart out with a knife in the dead of night. "You disgust me!" He hissed_**

**_Anthony with Amora..._**

**_Anthony was lost in space with the light in his eyes gone and non-existent anymore, his soul had been lost forever... _**

**_Anthony was in a grave with Amora above him as she held his decapitated and bloody head in her hand... _**

**_Anthony hovered above him as he sowed his mouth shut  
"You deserve this you piece of shit!" Tony growled and Loki didn't know what to do. Why? Why was this happening to him again...  
"Nooo! Nooo!" Loki screamed but his cries were lost in space unheard by anyone. And if anyone did hear, they didn't help because, he didn't deserve it._**

Continuous sequences kept playing in his mind and he didn't know how to stop them, he had to stop them...they hurt.

"Loki! Loki!" Tony shouted as he reached for Loki only to be shoved back.

"Loki?" Tony asked looking hurt by Loki's expression of fear. Was he scared of...him?

"I-I'm sorry, just. I'm fine." Loki said as he shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Brother." Thor said and Loki closed his eyes again, moving away from everyone trying to tune everything out.

**_"Pathetic, puny, weak...not my brother!"  
"Should have let you die!"  
"Hate you!"  
"Silvertongue, disgusting! Not worthy of me or the throne..."  
Thor looked at him with sad disappointed eyes as he walked away leaving him in battle to die as he got attacked by furious frost giants.  
Thor's repulsed eyes as he saw his true form again, he was not and will never be his brother.  
He had never cared_**

"Brother!" Thor boomed shaking Loki out of his thoughts but that definitely wasn't going to help him. His mind was a mess and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how to stop the pain.

"No!" Loki shouted jumping away into the corner, scaring everyone.

"Loki, what's going on?" Bruce said and Loki tried to chase the thoughts away but couldn't.

**_The other guy grabbed his leg smashing him repeatedly into the floor. Over and over and over and over.  
"Puny god." The beast growled before it started again._**

"He's not okay." A voice said and just then Loki realized he was shaking. Oh god, was that him whimpering? What was happening?

"Father?" His son Fenrir said sounding concerned and Loki couldn't take it anymore. The anger, the torture, the hatred... It was too much, it was killing him!

"Stop stop stop stop stop!" Loki repeated as he grabbed his head in pain. Why? Why was this happening?

No matter what he did he couldn't stop it, the screams of pain, the images, the hurt, the fire, the betrayal...

"Loki we can help. Just calm down." Bruce's voice cut in and he wished he could but he. Just couldn't.

"It hurts, the voices. Stop the voices, the pictures...so many dead. Dead, god no...help please..." Loki mumbled continuously as he held and coddled himself in the corner of the room scaring the rest of the people.

"Loki. Listen, we're going to help okay." Bruce said calmly as he approached the god but as soon as he touched him the god burst.

"**NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!**" Loki growled as he let out a blast of energy toppling everyone in the room and stood up with a ferocity in his eyes none of them had seen before and they didn't know what to do before the god was down and screaming again as he closed his eyes clutching his head in pain.

**_"Pathetic...monster...weak...die." Echoed_**

**_"All alone, no one cares for you. Feel the burn, the pain the emptiness. They'll leave you..." They all said._**

"You lie!" Loki shouted out scaring everyone, had he lost it?

**_Ahahaha! You think so, but you feel this. This is your life. Empty, darkness...eternal pain._**

**_You'll never be more that this. Alone and sad. Fell the burn inside again, the sadness, longing for more. But you will never get it. Your happiness was all an illusion._**

"Get out!" Loki hissed repeatedly as he banged his head on the wall over and over. Yeah, there was some crazy shit going on here.

**_'You will feel my pain.' The voice echoed as the darkness returned and dead bodies were everywhere, blood all over him, the city cold as ice and he stood in his jotun form all alone again. No one here with him. They had all left him alone. He was a monster. He had become his greatest fear._**

"A monster, I'm a monster...monster." Loki repeated as a tear rolled down his cheek and Tony couldn't take it hearing Loki put himself down like that always annoyed Tony because of only the god could see just how perfect he was.

"What's going on?" Tony demanded

"I don't know, he seems to be having some sort of dream or nightmare while awake. Or an inner battle." Bruce tried

"It is Amora, I can sense her magic on him. In his mind." Hela said figuring out what had been so off about him. There was another presence in his mind.

"She's compromised him." Natasha said

"We need to help him." Slepnir said and everyone agreed but weren't sure how to do it.

"Let's knock him out." Clint suggested, cognitive recalibration...

"Then he'll be in his nightmares for longer." Steve said because whatever Loki was going through wasn't very nice and he wouldn't want to be put through them for any longer if the way Loki was screaming was any indication of just how bad they were.

"But then Frigga can work on him then." Tony said understanding Steve's point but right now he wanted Loki to get better and this was the only way, as much as it hurt him - both literally and figuratively - to see Loki like this it had to be done.

"He's gonna have to endure it for now, Frigga will have to work quick." Bruce said, decision made already.

"Okay." Steve said

"I shall knock him out." Thor said

"No we need you to hold him down big guy. Just in case." Tony said and Thor nodded before they all slowly approached a teary Loki and the sight broke all their hearts. Loki had always been strong and never cried like this, but right now, sitting before them was a Loki that looked so broken and in pain that it was just sad and wrong. They had never not in their wildest dreams pictured Loki like this and it wasn't a sight they'd ever want to see again.

"Loks it's me Tony, you'll be fine okay. We've got you." Tony said and Loki shook his head vigorously.

"No no no no no, you're not real! Get away." Loki said trying to run from them, but he was cornered and really weak in this state or whatever you call this...

"No, I got you okay, we're gonna put you to sleep for a bit." Tony said and that seemed to wake Loki up as his eyes snapped open wide suddenly realising what was going on.

"No, no. The darkness, voices..." Loki muttered continuously and they were all tempted not to do this, not to subject Loki - the great and fearless mischief maker, trickster and Liesmith - to whatever made him turn into Loki the weak, poor and scared as fuck god that now lay on the floor in Tony's and Thor's arms.

"I know Loks. We have to." Tony said as Bruce slowly and carefully put the anesthesia mask on Loki while Tony and Thor held him down.

"No no no, please don't. The death, blood so much blood and cold and sh-she's there..." Loki muttered into the mask and trailed off as the meds kicked in and he fell into a restless sleep in both Thor and Tony's arms.

"What the hell happened to him?" Natasha asked breaking the silence with the question on all of their minds.

"Amora happened to him." Steve stated

"She's going to wish she hadn't." Tony growled and everyone hummed in agreement because no one messed with one of their own. Especially not like this.

* * *

**Soooo? Like don't Like? I really wasn't sure if i should go in this direction with the plot but i did it anyway ;P and i hope you like it.**

**Please Review cause you know what happens if you do...**

**Ta ta ;P**


	8. Life & Death

**A/N oh yeah! here's a new chapter after how long? probably too long and it totally sucked cause internet was down and then i couldnt even log in to my account and finally everything was back up and i could deliver this chapter to you awesome people but anyways it may have taken forever but i think i finally got over the writers block, or at least i hope so... but who cares about my real life problems anyway.**

**Oh well, here it is and i hope you likes it. Please do me the greatest favour and review. it means the world and more to me.**

* * *

"I don't know what I can do for him; it's just such a strong presence. Her spell has been perfected almost to a T with so much power. Power I've only seen Loki exert." Frigga said in a grave voice to all the people in the room.

"So he's screwed?" Clint asked bluntly

"Clint!" Steve chastised

"Oh come on! There's no sugar-coating this. You saw him! He had lost it; he was so broken it made me sick. This isn't even mind control, this is torture. Loki isn't even there anymore, he's being broken down and eaten alive from the inside and we can't stop it." Clint said and everyone knew he was right. They just hadn't wanted to admit it, they didn't want to admit defeat or accept the fact that Amora may very well have won.

"But there's got to be a way, a way for him to fight it." Tony said, never giving up hope on Loki. Loki was stronger than this and he would make it through, he always did and he had promised, he had promised him that he wouldn't die again and Loki was a man of his word so Tony wouldn't give up hope on Loki just yet, if ever. Because what would be the point of him being immortal and living forever if Loki wasn't there beside him? Tony didn't know if he'd be able to go through that.

"Well if he was a bit more lucid, then he with all his power could definitely break the spell. His magic would automatically kick in and break the spell therefore pushing out the foreign presence and he would be back. It was a precautionary measure he put in when he was younger after encountering a situation much like this but obviously this spell is much more advanced and he has no defence system. She was very thorough in her work, I suspect during the weeks she had him, she slowly entered his mind and when you beat her she finished it. It was probably her back up plan. So if Loki actually knew that the spell was there, then he would fight it but the problem is that he thinks every scary and cruel thing that's going on in his head is real." Frigga explained

"So he's crazy again." Bruce deadpanned

"In essence but it's not just that, what she's done is..." Frigga trailed off at a loss for words.

"Disgusting." Natasha spat out

"Yeah..." Tony sighed, this was total crap. It's like the universe hated him, this was its figurative zap sign and if the universe could laugh, it would be laughing right now.

"She's basically searched his mind and dug up all of his fears and things he hates and nightmares and then put it all into one then amplified the feelings to unnatural levels, so bad that the feeling burns him and he feels pain on top of it all." Frigga explained and Tony understood why he had been feeling fear and hatred for the past few days nonstop. It was Loki.

"So why is he not screaming and writhing like last time?" Steve asked because the sight had scared him, sure he had seen many men have nightmares because of their PTSD but it had never been anything like Loki's nightmares. He was sure he had heard Loki's bones crack from the way he bent and the sound was forever engrained into his mind, echoing there as a reminder of his friend's suffering.

"I gave him a dreamless sleep." Frigga explained

"Huh, you're like the Dumbledore of real life." Tony said

"Pardon me?" Frigga asked, not understanding the reference.

"Nothing, he's just a character in this great series in books. Loki's read them and we watched the movies the first time we... anyways, just another reference." Tony explained and Frigga nodded unsure of what he meant, the man of iron tended to ramble quite a lot and she had just figured that nodding and pretending you understood was the best way to go about it in such situations.

"These mortals truly are odd." Fenrir said and Hela smirked, she wondered when her idiot siblings would figure out that their father was in love with one of these 'odd mortals'... that would be an interesting conversation indeed. If only father would wake up.

"Agreed." Jorgumond concurred before all four children and Tony flinched visibly and throwing their hands up to hold their throbbing heads trying to ease the mind numbing pain that had just erupted all of a sudden just as Loki simultaneously stirred in his sleep with a painful whimper escaping his lips.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked concerned for Tony and Loki along with the odd children that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere claiming to be Loki's children and saved them all.

"The dreamless sleep is wearing off." Frigga said turning to Loki who was now stirring more and they could tell the nightmares were starting up again and more violent this time as if Amora knew they were trying, maybe she did, maybe she was actually in his mind watching them as they tried to save the already far gone prince but to no avail.

"And she's got him again." Hela said as the young boys and Tony all recovered from the previous attack of pain and Frigga was struck with a somewhat brilliant idea, well it would be brilliant if it worked but right now, they were desperate.

"Maybe not for long." Frigga said and everyone turned to her and eyed her curiously with eyes brimming with hope for their lost friend, this happened too often for Loki seriously! The man needed to stop being such a big target or something but they guessed that was happened when you had as much power as Loki does... when people see power, they either want to manipulate and use it or destroy it and Loki had unluckily been on the receiving end of both.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked because no one else would.

"I mean, there may be a way to save him." Frigga said.

"There are four of you in this room that have a established a strong and powerful telepathic connection with Loki which enables you to speak without speaking, to feel each other's emotions, to find each other when all is lost and much more that even I am not aware of but I am most certain that by using that bond, one of you will be able to save him." Frigga said and the four of them; Fenrir, Jorgumond, Slepnir and Tony looked in-between each other and the children didn't even bother ask why the mortal had a bond with their father so strong. They figured they could ask about that later, right now their father was in danger and they would be damned if they didn't help him now, in his greatest time of need after all he had done for them.

"I'll do it." Tony volunteered as usual, always quick to offer himself up for Loki but Frigga shook her head sadly, as if only remembering a crucial detail now.

"I was wrong, four of you have a bond but only one of his children can save him because to do what I will ask of you requires a deep knowledge of magic or to have had the bond for many years so using it will be easier and quicker ensuring that Loki makes it out alive and safe and sadly man of iron, you can't do that." Frigga replied and Tony sighed turning to the kids with a hopeful look on his face, he didn't know any of them personally, had never met them before now even though Loki spoke of them often and honestly that had to mean something right? Had to mean they were close or something. So they had to care enough to be able to do this, they had saved his life earlier on...

"I shall do it; I am the oldest out of us and have a better grasp on magic." The taller boy, Jorgumond stepped forward.

"Are you sure?" Frigga asked, they may have been cast out of Asgard and labelled monsters but that didn't stop her from caring... they were her son's children.

"You will see things in there you have never imagined, your father's darkest of secrets and demons. Are you certain you want to enter that place?" Frigga asked not wanting to sound harsh but she knew her son's mind, she knew of his many challenges and wished she could've been there for him, been a better mother but she knew she hadn't been and she regretted it greatly. She didn't want Loki's children to see it and run from him after all those years of him trying to save them secretly and against Odin's wishes.

"He is my father, I know of everything; every dark secret, demon and fear of his because even though I am young and have only lived a few centuries, I have been through just as much pain and ridicule and suffering as he. Nothing can change how I see him, after all that he's done for us. After he saved us from your husband... I know there is no true darkness within him, I know that his is soul truly and originally pure but was dirtied and blackened after centuries of suffering by the hands of those who claimed to love him but I won't do such, we won't do such because we know what it's like to be outcasts, monsters even and so whatever is there in his mind will be nothing new to me." Jorgumond answered speaking like a man who had been through too much for his age, a man who had suffered greatly for things not of his fault and that made the avengers wonder what the hell happened up in Asgard before all this.

"I am so—"

"Please do not, we are here to save and see our father who we were so horrifically torn apart from before and nothing more." Jorgumond said cutting Frigga off, he did not want to hear her apology for anything. He still held much resentment for those of Asgard only and only cared for his father and he would not even attempt to forgive the Asgardians or his 'family' for all the wrongdoings that have been thrust upon him and his siblings... he was stubborn like that, just like his father.

"Very well then... You know how your bond works, all you are to do is enter his mind and try freeing him from the spell that holds him captive or help him see true light and if you are successful, the pain should cease." Frigga said trying not to show how her heart hurt from the rejection shown by her very own grandson but she figured she deserved it, it seemed to be the only thing she could do... bring harm upon her son and his offspring.

"Then I shall do so." Jorgumond said before stepping forward towards the bed and grasping his father's shaking hand in his two large ones hoping to establish a link through touch, he just hoped to god. Not Odin, that his father would let him in through his walls.

"Let me in father, I'm here to help." Jorgumond said barely audible and gasped as his mind was suddenly pulled into his father's without warning leaving his body frozen still with hollow eyes holding his father's now still body in a tight grip and the spectators watched with anticipation, no one daring to speak or even breathe in fear that they may ruin the silence.

Jorgumond now stood in a dark and empty wasteland, and the best word to describe what he saw before him and all around him was chaos. His father's signature and he knew that he had made it, he was somewhere close to his father and he needed to help.

He walked past burned down and now nonexistent buildings passing the dead bodies and panicked people in a blur. Time seemed to move faster in here and his sense seemed heightened, it all seemed so real but unreal at the same time. Many cries and screams echoed throughout the area, madness was all around and in the middle of it all, kneeling on the ground in the centre of a pile of dead and familiar bodies – bodies of loved ones... bodies of friends and family – was the god of mischief, fire and chaos though he did not look it in the slightest but no matter what his appearance, it was clear as day that that kneeling figure in the distance was none other than his father and Jorgumond didn't waste a second before running in a flat out sprint to reach his lifeless and cold father who knelt on the searing hot tar of the road, deep in the blood soaked mud, clothes ripped and wasted, skin pallid, body rotting at the edges letting off a sordid stench with his head bowed down in defeat.

The mere sight of the man he looked up to, admired and loved and cared for with all his heart reduced to such a pitiful sight struck Jorgumond deep in the chest and Jorgumond had to remind himself that none of this was real but the problem was that, yes it was. The way his father looked right then was what he actually felt like, it was what Amora had been doing to him. This man on the road over here was his father and Jorgumond would save him if it was the last thing he did because Loki the god of mischief, lies, trickery, fire and chaos would not go down like this, he would not be beaten by some lowly wench who thought themselves better than him. No, his father would come back and avenge himself and Jorgumond would make sure of the fact.

So with determined steps and a calm and encouraging exterior and with his heart beating like a million miles per hour, Jorgumond walked up closer to his father until he was sure the man would hear him clearly if he spoke.

"Father!" Jorgumond shouted wanting to get his attention soon because who knew what was actually in his head? Amora could be here herself and he was not in the mood to be fighting off the disgraceful wench again.

"Father! It is I, Jorgumond!" he shouted out and his breath hitched when the head snapped up to look at him and hollow and all seeing green eyes met his, looking deep into his very being and he tried not to be scared because his father wouldn't hurt him... that was if it was even his father he reminded himself.

"This has got to be a dream, a hallucination..." Loki muttered looking away and continuing to scan the dead and decaying bodies all around him in a defeated and crazy manner as if he had lost all sanity. Maybe he had?

"No father, I am here. I am truly here to save you!" Jorgumond proclaimed hoping to get it into his father's mind thought he was already there so...

"Hmpf! As if, why would I need saving? I am a monster, a creature of the night. Unloved, unwanted... I kill people, I ruin lives..." Loki mumbled and Jorgumond wasn't certain whether Loki was speaking to him or not but he answered anyway.

"Do you not realise who you speak to? I am a serpent, been outcast by Asgard. I am a monster so why would I think myself better than you? And we are not monsters father, you taught me that." Jorgumond said and a memory hit Loki.

* * *

**Jorgumond lay all alone in the lake sulking and crying to himself after his encounter with the villagers. They had seen him and run away, they had feared him after just one look at his face then they had come back to hunt him and kill him like a beast even when he had meant no harm but they did not care or bother to try and listen to him so he had hidden and escaped just barely but not without injuries. **

**Why did the people hate him so? Why was he so alone in this world? He just wanted a place where he could call his own, he just wanted a home where he would be loved but he was a monster...**

**He wished he could see his father, he accepted him... and as soon as he had thought that, his father suddenly appeared standing by the river beside him giving him that understanding and tender look he always did when he knew something troubled his son.**

**"What troubles you my son?" Loki asked as he sat on the edge of the river so he could see his son better.**

**"How did you know I was not alright?" Jorgumond asked curiously**

**"I always know when my children are in need of me. You called me did you not? So what troubles you?" Loki asked as he stroked his son's head and Jorgumond felt himself calming slowly while his wounds healed through his father's magic.**

**"Why do people hate me?" Jorgumond asked and his father sighed.**

**"They don't hate you; they merely do not understand you." Loki said as he continued stroking and rubbing his son's slick and scaly head in a comforting manner.**

**"Why do they run in fear then?" Jorgumond asked **

**"Because people fear what is different and you my son are different from them." Loki explained**

**"Am I a monster?" Jorgumond asked in a broken and sad voice that broke Loki's heart to pieces, he never wanted his children to believe such. They were not that, Odin and all of Asgard may believe so, but he did not. They were beautiful creatures and he loved them.**

**"No, you are not one and don't you ever let anyone tell you so. You are beautiful, wonderful and caring. They just say that because they fear you and know that you are better than them so they are trying to put you down. They don't understand you at all because they are too stupid to open their eyes and see past appearances, but you do not need them okay? You are powerful and independent and don't let anyone tell you otherwise okay? I love you and you are anything but a monster." Loki said as he leaned his forehead against the cool and wet one of his son's and Jorgumond nodded**

**"I love you too father." Jorgumond replied...**

* * *

"Jor?" Loki asked seemingly snapping out of whatever haze he had been in.

"Yes father! It is me and you need help!" Jorgumond shouted hoping Loki would listen now and Loki shook his head.

"I cannot be helped Jor, I am crazy. I've lost all sanity; everyone I love is gone Jor. LOOK at this!" Loki shouted gesturing to the ground around him and Jorgumond shook his head.

"You know that's not true! This is not real! Look around father, you really think this possible?" Jorgumond asked and Loki listened as he looked around at the once beautiful New York City that had now been reduced to a pile of rubble.

"I'm Loki, an abomination; a curse that only brings trouble... anything is possible for me." Loki laughed self depreciatingly and the sound grated painfully on Jorgumond's ears.

"Do not think that! Can you not feel her presence father! Amora has got you in her grip, I am here! Look at me! You need to sober up!" Jorgumond shouted out in frustration before running to one of the bodies that looked all too familiar and turning it over to reveal a pale face with raven black hair and grey eyes... it was him and the sight kind of made him sick.

"Look at this father! I cannot be dead and alive at the same time, do you not find this crazy?!" Jorgumond asked and Loki's eyes darted between the dead body and his living son repeatedly in disbelief and shock.

"You're not real then... you **are **a hallucination!" Loki screeched in anger and frustration. Why wouldn't the nightmares leave him alone, why was he being tormented like this?

"Or maybe everything else is not real, consider that! Do you really think any of this possible? Father, you are not a monster, remember like you told me all those years ago. You must never believe it because Amora is just saying it and making you believe it because she fears you and she wants to tear you down." Jorgumond debated and watched as a spark, a spark of something, hope maybe? Realisation? Well a spark of some sort ignited in his father's hollow eyes lighting them up like a fire and Jorgumond would've cried in joy if not for the current situation.

"Amora..." Loki growled as he suddenly felt the unfamiliar energy that encompassed his very being making him see things and think such falsities.

"You see it now!? Come father, you must free yourself from this!" Jor beamed in excitement and Loki shook his head negatively.

It would not be so easy, his preventative measures should've kicked in by now after the realisation but they had not which led Loki to one conclusion and one conclusion only which left him with a sick feeling inside. Amora had truly thought this out and been thorough but he could stop it, he could free himself now but just because he could didn't mean he would like it.

"It is not to simple my son." Loki said gravely as he stood up shakily and wobbled over to Jorgumond.

"What do you mean father?" Jorgumond asked concerned.

"She has done this very well. She has laced this curse or spell not only into my mind but into my very being, my magic, my life..." Loki said and Jorgumond let out a shocked gasp.

"The spell was activated as soon as I got my magic back and moved into my soul and life force. It can only go on for as long as it is in a live body but the spell from what I can tell disappears about ten minutes after the person's death. It is like what Midgardians say... 'A parasite?'" Loki said hating where this was going; he just hoped his son would be strong enough to do this.

"What are you saying father?" Jorgumond asked and Loki sighed partly from exhaustion and the other part being him dreading what came next.

"I am saying that for me to save myself, I need to die." Loki said

"And Hela cannot save me." Loki added before Jorgumond could suggest anything.

"So you cannot be saved?" Jorgumond choked out trying not to cry. No, his father would not give up so soon? Would he? Was all hope really lost?

"That is where I need you to be strong." Loki said and Jorgumond shook his head.

"No, do not give me that speech about how I am the oldest son and need to take care of my brothers and sister. No, don't tell me that I must go back and tell your comrades of how you cared or tell your family of your love. No! I will not do that because you are not dying father! You will come up with a plan, you can't die! We need you! I need you!" Jorgumond shouted as tears flowed freely down his cheeks and Loki's heart twisted at the sight, would his death do this to his child, bring him such great sorrow? And what of his friends, how would they feel? How would Anthony and his family fare?

"Then I won't give you that speech, it seems you already know it. But... tis a good thing I do have a plan but it still requires your aid." Loki said gripping his son by the arms hoping to grab his attention.

"You are not going to die?" Jorgumond asked and Loki shrugged

"I am." Loki answered honestly and Jorgumond moved to pull away and out of his father's grip, not wanting to hear anymore because he could not stand the thought of losing him again, losing him after seeing him again after so many decades.

"But, I will live again. You have to trust me Jor. Do you trust me?" Loki asked turning his son to face him again; he was running out of time. Who knew how long this brief moment of lucidity would last?

"Yes..." Jor squeaked and Loki nodded, that was good.

"Then I need you to be strong for me because I need you to save me okay? I can't do it all on my own." Loki said and Jor nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do..." Loki told Jorgumond the plan in extra detail making sure that the boy understood because this was his life at stake after all. One slip up and he'd be dead for sure, with no hela to help him escape again. He would die for real and leave all that he cherished and he couldn't do that. So this plan – as stupid and risky as it was since Amora had left very little room for loopholes in her spell – had to work. It just had to.

* * *

Jorgumond pulled out of his father's mind and stumbled back into reality letting go of his father's hand and falling on his arse painfully. He would not be repeating that again anytime soon and then without warning, he was bombarded with questions by everyone which didn't help his current state at all making his thoughts spin even crazier still not recovered from the little trick and through the mucky and crazy wild haze was when Jor remembered what his father had told him and in the blink of an eye, he was up shoving past everyone and by his father and his face dropped into a solemn look as time seemed to slow down and everything moved in slow motion with no sound at all but the distinct and sharp continuous beeping sound of the heart monitor that echoed throughout the stale air.

Jor stood in shock staring at his once powerful father's lone figure lying lifeless on the table and was bombarded and attacked with many angry questions and accusations, people shoving him and shaking him pleading with him to wake up but he was numb... he was numb to it all, he couldn't hear, he couldn't feel, all he could do was watch the events play out in front of him in black and white like some horrible written film in super slow motion and Jor felt as if it would never end.

Soon everyone realised he would be of no help and rushed to the table where his father lay hopeless and cold, unmoving and he looked on as he saw them rip his shirt off, punch him repeatedly in the chest while shocking him with some sort of electrical thing while kissing him as if he were a princess and that would revive him but Jor was smart, he was not delusional. He knew when it was the end and he knew when to accept facts and the fact was that his father was dead and there was no saving him. No matter how hard they tried.

Countless, lengthy and tiring minutes passed and Jor still hadn't moved from his spot as he watched as the restless and wild mortals finally gave up, finally pulled away and accepted facts and when he looked unto everyone seeing their puffy red eyes, tear stained cheeks and broken souls Jor snapped and one single thought echoed repeatedly in his mind. His father's last words...

_For me to live, I must die and for me to die, I must live in you_

And as if possessed and acting out on instinct Jor jumped from his spot – startling everyone by his sudden movement that had broken the peace that had settled everywhere – and rushed over to his father's side taking a calming breath and recalling his last instructions word by word praying to all gods, even Odin, that this worked because he was their only hope. His father's only hope.

And in a sudden burst of power and energy Jor shot out all he had inside him, all his hope, power and love into his father's body sending the frail body jolting up and making him arc his back in pain before the body collapsed down back onto the cold hard table again and everyone remained still, frozen and numb from previous events, all too broken to let themselves hope for anything but even though they were hollow inside and grieving, they still watched the heart monitor expectantly, as if something would happen, as if there would be a change in vitals... they all foolishly allowed themselves to hope for something.

Nothing happened.

* * *

**Oh damn, i really didn't plan for it to end like that but... well, it kind of did... but yeah. Please review and tell me what you think, your criticism really does help and i like to hear your thoughts on stuff. both good and bad :)**

**But finally! I've got a plot! Hazaaaaah! **

**Been kinda just writing not so sure where the story was going but now I've got it so all's good and pleeeease do review :D and until next chapter.**

**Until then i bid you farewell.**

**Stay chilled like a Jotun.**


	9. Grief

**A/N Hey! Well this chapter is short and I'm sorry for the shortness but I just felt the need to update this story to let you know that i have not abandoned it, I just lacked inspiration for quite a while.**

**I had previously thought of deleting it and never coming back to it then I thought of starting it all over again because I didn't really like it but I'll have you know that I have decided to continue it since I'm hoping that some of you do actually like it. And I'll probably go back to the other chapters and edit them or fix them up a bit, tweaking a bit of the things cause I kinda didn't like it so yeah. That's all I wanted to say so.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The past few weeks had been a living hell, a torturous cycle of days where they were forced to come to reality every time they woke up. Where that fateful day would play over and over and over in their minds and where his face, laugh, smile and now dead corpse was all that lay in their dreams. There was no escape from the grief, the anger and hatred they felt. Nothing was okay.

Because one of their own; their friend, family and lover was dead. Loki had actually died and it was not something that any of them could even try to comprehend much less accept.

And the children though older than most of them had taken it the hardest, refusing to believe the truth and rather choosing to leave and go out in search of their father's wandering spirit in all the realms because they didn't believe he could be dead. Everyone understood, it was pure denial; the first stage of grief a thing that even immortals went through and so without a debate they let them go knowing that they needed this to get past what had happened though they themselves didn't understand how to get past it either when even they were finding everything difficult to come to terms with.

Frigga had also decided to leave, knowing that she could not stay there much longer for more reasons that one but the main one being the fact that she could not stand to be in the place where her son had died or even in the same realm as the killer, the thought of it made her want to cry or behave in a manner that would not be acceptable for a queen but honestly she did not care for appearances anymore because her son had died. What did station and looks matter? She may be a queen but she was also a mother and she deserved the right to grieve, and grieve she would. So with forlorn spirits and broken hearts, both she and Thor had gone back to Asgard to inform the citizens and her all-seeing husband of the death of their youngest prince and saviour so that they could pay tribute to him the right way. So that they could mourn for endless years to come because their loved one, the brother and son they had just gotten back after years of hurt and anger and bickering... had finally left them and this time there was no hope of getting him back.

So the tower had been quiet and lifeless as their bodies all worked on autopilot not feeling or actually seeing just being. They were like broken robots passing through the motions unable to feel or even fix themselves. Words were a rare occurrence, eyes were hardly ever dry and they themselves felt dead like their souls had been taken along with Loki's.

No one, not in a million years had ever thought that this day would come. That Loki their invincible, smart, cheeky, sarcastic, sexy and mischievous Loki would ever come to pass. The idea itself still seemed absurd to them because all their life they had thought him to be invincible and then it had seemed possible because he had cheated death once before so why not again? It was like a universally known fact that stated that Loki Laufeyson/Odinson just wasn't meant to die. He had survived a fall through the void! Mind control! Torture! A crazy beating from the hulk and even survived death itself! So how had this one event, this one challenge managed to get the better of Loki, managed to defy all logic shifting the very fabric of time and ripping apart the very matter that composed the universe because didn't being immortal actually mean something?

Immortal: Living forever; never dying or decaying.

He wasn't meant to die! He was meant to live forever! And yeah the hundred or thousand centuries that he had live may seem like a lot but it wasn't _forever._ Loki was fucking immortal! And honestly in the first week they had half expected him to jump off of the table screaming Loki'd in all their faces revealing that this was all some big joke or prank of his but no, the more rational and realistic side of them knew that that would not be happening. Loki would not be coming back to them because this time he hadn't willingly put his life on the line to save someone or had time for a plan, nope, this time his life had been forcefully taken away from him by some skank hurting over being rejected by the thunder god and no one not even they could've saved him. They had failed him...

And though they may have failed him and had not been able to save him. You could be damn sure that they would avenge him because they weren't gonna let Amora get away with this. She deserved to suffer in hell for this, for even thinking of touching Loki she deserved to be killed and die she would. They would make sure of that because from them there would be no forgiveness or mercy, no siree, they were out for blood. They wanted revenge and they were going to get it no matter what. No army or tower or magic spell would be enough to protect her from their anger and hatred. She had been doomed from the moment she had set her eyes on Loki because what she hadn't realised was that Loki actually had friends and a family that cared for him and those friends were fucking superheroes who would stop at nothing to avenge him because that was what they were... Avengers.

So to say that they had been restlessly searching for the bitch was an understatement. She had managed to escape the maximum security cell round about the time that it had happened – obviously planned – and they had yet to find her which was frustrating to say the least. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day was spent searching for her, using every possible resource they had and they all prayed and hoped with every fibre in their being they would find her soon because she couldn't hide forever right? And something told them she was still on this planet because as much as these aliens hated their 'pitiful realm' they just couldn't seem to leave it which resulted in them always catching the bad guy and that gave them hope because they knew Amora was no different.

Fury had obviously come by once or twice demanding that they stop this and get back to being what they are – superheroes – and protect the country or some stupid shit like that but his attempts had failed miserably when he had been denied almost immediately by them all and threatened with his own life by Natasha and Clint because nothing, not the country, not money or their health or world fucking peace or even the damn president of the freaking universe mattered except finding Amora and Fury needed to get that and he needed to get that fast. It was as if the man had no compassion or soul to just walk around and demand they work like a part of them hadn't just died and it disgusted Tony how men like Fury; cold, heartless, pathetic and evil were allowed to live when great men like Loki – though he had done some bad things but fixed it in the end so he was still great – just died like that. The world was just cruel and unfair and they weren't even sure if they wanted to live in a world like this anymore.

But they had to search, had to live for Loki or at least try to. So they all poured themselves into whatever work they got, they tried their hardest at it and even Steve slept odd hours under the half truth that they wouldn't rest until they found Amora and that they were getting closer but everyone knew that they could all sleep and the work would still be there and that they would work better with a few extra hours of sleep but the truth was that they just couldn't bring themselves to do so because when they closed their eyes they knew that they would be haunted by memories of him and seeing that, or even just thinking of Loki would break them so they focused on work or more accurately a way to find Amora so they could beat the shit out of her.

Great plan right?

* * *

**Please Review**


	10. Found You

**A/N I'm Back! I bet none of you actually noticed I was gone or if you did... probably didn't miss me but anyways I'm here and I've got a present for you. It's not Loki or Iron Man I'm sorry cause apparently kidnapping is a crime and I'm not ready for jail just yet but I did get you... A new chapter!:D **

**I know I know... lame right? It'll probably suck too :( But that was all I could get so I hope you don't hate me for it.**

**Well anyways, you can read on. I'm going to go away now.**

* * *

"Finally giving up are we?" Tony asked from where he stood just seven meters away from Amora and man did she look tired. Her little – or not so little, more like ogre-like – teammate was down, her armour was completely ruined (no amount of patching up, dry cleaning or fancy spells would fix the damage that had been done to that), her face was pale and the avengers were all smiling like a litter of Cheshire house cats. They had finally caught the witch and not a moment too soon.

After endless months of searching, several sleepless nights and countless hours of training they had finally got her and she was about to go down. All the frustration, hurt and anger that had been building up over the months finally had an efficient outlet and man had they let it out. The Hulk had definitely done a number on her (worse than what he had done to Loki), Clint and Natasha had broken her bones so many times Tony was sure they'd never be the same again. Steve had even gone all crazy and beaten the lady till she cried (literally, Tony was sure he saw a tear slide down her cheek) and Thor and Tony... Well they had been another story; all too brutal to even say but after all that... there was no way in Hell, Neilfheim, Asgard, Midgard or whatever realm you liked that she was getting outta there a free bitch.

Maybe she wouldn't even get out alive because honestly they all wished they could kill her right there and then and be done with all this shit; even Steve the golden boy had been pissed when Fury had told them they wanted her alive for stupid questioning and research when they all knew she would never tell them anything and that their research would be pointless because much as they hated to admit it; the lady was crazy and skilled and pretty damn strong. Nothing would break her and that was yet another reason why she needed to die.

Also because the slut had killed Loki and that deserved some sort of payback. She had practically ruined their lives and they were supposed to spare her pitiful life?! She hadn't given Loki the same courtesy! Why the fuck did they have to do the same? What made them different? Oh yeah... They were 'Heroes' and Heroes always did the right thing...

Well Tony definitely wasn't a hero, neither was Natasha, Clint, Thor or Bruce. The only person who could truly say he was a hero was never-done-a-bad-thing-in-his-whole-life Captain freaking America and even _he_ was on the verge of putting all that behind and going for cold hard revenge! So if Amora turned up dead at S.H.I.E.L.D's doorstep... It most certainly wouldn't be their fault. They had been clear about their hatred for her, never claimed to be heroes and they sure as hell never listened to the cold hearted bastard that was Fury.

"Don't you wish." Amora chuckled the sound coming out dry and painful. Yeah, the chick was done for...

"Actually no, I'd rather beat you until I'm standing over your cold and lifeless corpse." Natasha replied and Amora smirked obviously amused though it wasn't very clear when the smirk turned into a painful grimace rather than anything.

"A little harsh for heroes don't you think?" Amora asked and they all shrugged; they hated that term. Heroes; they was no such thing. They were just a bunch of people who chose to help people when it was in their best interests or when their conscience became too much. Not Heroes. Like Loki had said before; there was no such thing as heroes.

"Never claimed to be heroes." Natasha responded and Amora smiled, all bloody and broken but she smiled nonetheless and it was creepy as fuck. That smile could've given the joker a run for his money.

"Well I can understand. Loki was close to all of you wasn't he? It must burn you to have come so close..." Amora sneered and Tony rolled his eyes. COME ON!

"Get your own lines babe." Tony said

"And by the way, Loki said it much better. I think we and Fury can all attest to that." Bruce added having shrunk down from Hulk now only wearing a pair of extremely baggy pants that he could barely keep at his waist and Tony would have to design some special nano particle pants or some sciency thing like that for him sometime because the guy couldn't be nude or holding a giant rag over his parts all the time. It just wasn't right.

"Yes... He was always that much more dramatic than me." Amora sighed as if reminiscing about something and really, they didn't give a fuck about her happy memories and shit.

"And better all round." Clint added hoping to get a rise out of her but nope. He got nothing.

"And yet he's dead." Amora sighed happily and smiled knowing that that would piss them off. It was her greatest accomplishment after all; killing the great Trickster and Liesmith, The God of Mischief and Fire, prince of Asgard and Joutenheimr, one of the universe's greatest Mages... Amazing.

"How would you care to join him?" Tony snarled, still hurting over that and Amora noticed.

"Ohh touchy subject I see..." Amora smiled, spitting out blood and Tony frowned knowing that he'd shown her one of his weak spots, a thing she could exploit and with her being the evil whore she was... That was exactly what she would do.

And Tony didn't have a response to that so without warning or giving it a second thought he fired at Amora knocking her back a few feet and into a dirty and abandoned building and watched as the walls and windows fell on her painfully. Yeah, that looked like it hurt…

Well at least that's what they thought until they heard a somewhat – no – a super deranged laugh coming from the rubble as Amora stood up and walked towards them severely harmed but obviously not feeling it as she managed to walk with the elegance of a queen and smile at them as if unharmed and ready for more battle. What meds was this chick on? Because they sure as hell wanted some.

"That tickled." Amora smirked looking every bit the seductive devil that she was and Tony frowned, what had happened to the slightly broken woman they had seen a few moments ago?

"You know what I cannot comprehend? How Loki chose you. How he could stand to be with someone so mortal and... Weak when he could have had any beautiful man or woman in all the realms." Amora said scrutinising Tony and the rest of them as if they were the dirt under her nails that she needed to get rid of.

"Oh someone like you?" Clint mocked and Amora remained quiet obviously not answering that which only proved to make everyone more suspicious because NO! She couldn't be… No! Now that was just wrong…

"It's kind of sad really." Amora ignored Clint's question and Thor growled finally having had enough of Amora's talking. It did tend to grate on the ears just a little bit.

"You do not know of these men Amora. They are stronger and more valiant than you or any other Asgardian I have ever met besides Loki could ever be." Thor boomed and Amora giggled (What was this? Freaking primary school?)

"It amuses me how you actually believe that." Amora remarked

"They are weak, pathetic, lowly... MORTAL." Amora listed and Tony had had enough of this mortal crap. It was about time she shut up.

"For your information, we're fucking immortal." Tony snapped and Amora laughed. She actually LAUGHED. She laughed so hard she looked like she would fall and that only served to piss everyone off more because what was wrong with this woman?! She was crazy and that kind of scared them and just seeing their faces only made her laugh harder to the point where she actually sat down from exhaustion trying to catch her breath until an arrow was shot at her and she hit it away only to have it blow up right in her face and in that moment everyone savoured the complete and utter shock and rage that registered on her face even though it probably wasn't going to turn out good for them because they had FINALLY gotten a real reaction. Finally managed to catch her off guard and cause some sort of damage though they were probably going to regret that later…

"You stupid MORTALS actually believe yourselves to be GODS?!" Amora snapped and Clint smirked happy he'd been the one to do that because the little princesses' ice tower was crumbling around her and they sure as hell weren't going to save her.

"Oh... You do... And you actually believe your Thunder God and King who had deceived the Trickster and Liesmith himself for years? You believed the Liesmith?!" Amora's laughter was back as some sort of realisation dawned on her, as if she somehow knew things they didn't. As if she had the upper hand and that scared them.

"But of course you would... The man lives a thousand lies and this was only one of them." Amora sighed baiting them and waiting for someone to bite but when no one did she shrugged and turned to Tony smiling that devilishly mischievous smile and Tony just knew, he _knew_ that this would hurt. That she would try to break him, hurt him and discourage him and honestly he wasn't sure if he'd be able to fight her or hold back when he snapped because he would snap and there would be no stopping it. Amora had no idea what she would unleash if she continued and yet he let her go on.

"And you my darling are one of those lies... You truly believe he loves you? Loki is incapable of such emotion. His mind, soul and heart are broken. Non-existent. Why do you think hell did not take him? Why the void could not kill him? He is cold, lifeless and pure evil. He toys with his prey, seduces, acts and tricks. That is who he is and you're just another game, a toy, a slave to satisfy him until he needs another. You mean little if not nothing to him.

If he truly loved you don't you think he would've come back to you? Fought for you? Escaped death again? You know he can do it, you've seen it before so why didn't he do it now? I know the answer. It's because he doesn't love you, didn't love you and never would've. Do you not think it convenient that the night you propose something so binding as marriage he disappears, that this all happens and he ends up dying? You truly think yourself special? That he would change for you? Pathetic!

Loki is a GOD. A mage, a beauty, something unique and he knows it. I bet that in whatever realm his soul is in... He's with some other man or woman like the many he's been with before having the time of his life, your name and face but a distant memory to him. You are and were just another fling and you know it. You knew it all along and you held onto the hope that it was just you being silly. Do you think Loki would really die so many times if he loved you and wanted to be with you? Don't you see? Those were just ways for him to try escape.

He never loved you, he used you and you waste your mortal time and breath and wishes on him, on avenging him and crying for him. He's not crying for you I assure you of that. So move on little genius, I know he would. He's the Trickster, a Liesmith, finest of actors and illusionists and he had you. You fell for his ploy, you were nothing to him and it's about time you see that among his numerous other lies." Amora said and that hit Tony hard, so hard he couldn't speak, so hard he froze and he considered her words because they sounded so possible.

She had practically spoken aloud all of his fears and thoughts. Was she right? Was he right to not trust Loki? Was Loki truly like this, what she had said? The questions were endless and Tony was stuck. His great and wondrous mind was spinning and his world was shaking, being turned upside down then inside out and he didn't know who to believe and a part of him wanted to fight and say she was lying because that's what the villains did! They played with you and lied and tried to break you and that's what she was trying here but the other side wanted to just give up because she could be right, Loki had been a villain and maybe he still was one. Maybe he was lying too and he had fallen for his seducing and beauty and maybe he should just let it go and forget about Loki because he didn't want to be made more of a fool than he already was... Luckily the former side won.

"You're lying. I know Loki and he loves me. He's capable of it and I mean something to him. He died **for** me. To save me and others… You are the deceptive one and I'll kill you for this." Tony snarled as he stalked towards her and she tutted as if disappointed in him though if Tony was her he would've been scared for her own life because in that moment Tony had one goal and one goal only and that was to end her life and what Tony wanted… he always got.

"Alright, I agree that maybe he can love. He loved her; Sigyn and darling you're no Sigyn. You're the replacement. He can never love someone else the way he did her. Sure he loved agroboda in his own way, maybe it was foolish but it was a type of love though very weak and maybe he loves you but his love doesn't last. It fades, gets replaced, and is easily broken. Just look at his family, it's in shambles… gone because Loki's love is fickle, so fragile and weak. It counts for nothing but the one thing he's good at is lying and pretending and hurting and trust me he shall hurt you and he will leave you because he will get _**bored**_. He always does and you're nothing but a passing infatuation." Amora continued and Tony was only a few feet away now when he stalled before shaking his head and continuing. She would not get to him. Odin had tried this already, he had heard it all and nothing she said would be new.

"You know what? I'm sick of hearing that ear grinding voice of yours. I'm sick of seeing your face, listening to your lies and seeing that deranged ass smile every two seconds and I don't care what anyone says. I don't care what S.H.I.E.L.D does. You killed the man I love, you hurt my family and you've officially pissed me off so I'm going to kill you. Maybe I'll let others help but I'm going to enjoy this as I watch the light in your eyes fade away as you die because no one messes with me. So say goodbye because nothing can help you now." Tony snarled as he grabbed her by the neck and was not entirely surprised when no one came up to stop him because it's not like any of them wanted her alive. Sure they also wanted a piece of this but they knew Tony needed this and just seeing her dead would be enough for them.

"You had this coming from day one." Tony said as his grip tightened around her neck, dark and vicious eyes never leaving hers once wanting to see the fear in her eyes...Wanting to see the pain and regret.

"Wait..." Amora croaked but Tony ignored it not caring because if she thought she could beg forgiveness then she was soo very wrong. Tony was past forgiveness now; he had been past it when she had kidnapped his fiancé that night.

"Don't you want..." She trailed off and Tony was glad, she'd finally shut the hell up.

"Wait!" A new voice, Fenrir's, screamed from behind him and knowing this had to be important Tony turned to him only to have his attention caught by the small golden ball that floated beside Amora shining with an almost hypnotising type light. It was beautiful.

"What. Is. That?" Tony asked or more like commanded from Amora knowing this was one of her little tricks. A ploy to get him to stop or to distract him... It could only be that, some trick, some weapon, some-

"Loki's soul."

* * *

**Please Review?!**


End file.
